Blue Love
by duofan
Summary: Duo and Hilde thought that they were sister & brother, they were wrong,. Now 10 years has passed and everythin has changed, after having a fight with Middie, Duo did some serious thinking that could change everything Hilde ever knew about Duo.
1. Born

Blue Love  
  
*This story is based on a popular T.V series in Korea.This story is modified to be read only for personnal use. The following names are not all mine. Gundam Wing is not Mine!!!(Sniff...).Sotsu Agency Sunrise, Ban Dai. The main couples are 2xH, 1xR and 4xD.  
  
Mr. Maxwell pulled his 2 year old son up into his arms and hugged him gently. His son's name, Duo Maxwell is now with his father glancing trough the fine glass wall that showed them the view of their new family member, Hilde Maxwell.  
  
"Now Duo, behave yourself. I'm just going to get some pictures of your sweet little sister." John Maxwell said to his son.  
  
Leaving little Duo .Just then, a nurse came out of the room, and left the nursery door opened. The toddler took that chance to pay a visit to Hilde, before the nurse would come back. Inside, was warm and cozy, Duo couldn't help but take Hilde's name card and played with it, and suddenly he took another one next to Hilde's bed and dropped them on the floor. The cards were now exchanged from their original sides and now, lying on he floor innocently.  
  
The nurse came back, only to realize that a kid was there." What are you doing here sweetie?" she asked picking up the birth cards." You know you shouldn't play with those "she told Duo. Quickly she put the cards back, but didn't realize her mistake.  
  
The nurse putted the cards in the wrong order, and now instead of :Hilde Maxwell, it was Sylvia Sheibeiker* and vice-versa.  
  
Duo's dad came back and apologized for his son's behavior. In the same time informed the nurse that he was leaving the hospital tomorrow morning with hit wife, Duo and of course young sweet Hilde Maxwell. Poor Mr. Maxwell didn't notice the horrible mistake that was made with his daughter and that this mistake will haunt him for the rest of his family's life. It must had been fate, or what else could it have been?  
  
To be continued...  
  
*This fic. is serious angst. but I'm changing it so it will not be to much for y'a all. Don't really know her family name....(sorry)  
  
Duofan. 


	2. Life

These are not my characters! I wished.They belong to Sotstu Agency Sunrise and Ban Dai. I've changed a lot of things so it won't be so bad. Hope you enjoy! E-mail me! gundamwing8@hotmail.com  
  
12 years later...  
  
Duo Maxwell, a talented young artist is now painting a beautiful scene of a forest. Girls came from everywhere to admire him and his art.Duo is well known in the small community.His sister, Hilde is now 12 years old and living a happy life.Their parents are treated with high respect everywhere they went.  
  
Every day, girls would come and give him letters and gifts, but only to get rejected by Duo.One day, Hilde walked in to give his big brother a visit, the scene that greeted her wasn't supprising. Duo Maxwell was now rejecting another couple of girls and started to clean up."Duo!"Hilde said to him cheerfully. The young artist turned and noticed his little sister in the doorway."Hey sis.!What's up? Wait, I'll just finish putting the materiels away and we'll go home k' ?" he answered to her. She nodded.Then she asked"Big Bro., why do you reject all those girls? The other guys would of asked all their phone number a LONG time ago.Y'a know ALL the girls in my class are daydreaming about you everyday!" Duo just looked at her and smirked."I DO love somebody, I just don't want to tell you.You are too YOUNG!" he mocked.Hilde went red and stuck her toungue out."You are soo mean! I'm never gonna talk to y'a anymore! Or call you big brother!"She yelled.That only made Duo chuckled"I was just kidding Hilde...you know I didn't mean it." he said as he hugged her gently."Come on, forgive your big bro.?" Hilde turned her head and said"Well...O.K. I forgive you."and they went out the art class laughing all the way home.  
  
At home,they all sat around the table, ate happily and enjoyed their dinner.Suddenly, their mom, Maria Maxwell told her husband" Honey, our little girl is growing up.She's developing quite well...espacially her upper part." Duo could'nt help but laugh and asked his sister"Hey Hilde! Let me see...does it hurt MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER?"Seeing her brother mocking her, she whinned"Mom! Why did you tell daddy out loud!!!I'S PERSONNAL!!!" That just made Duo even LOUDER!"Hilde you know that it's not THAT personnal...You'll grow up sooner or later.Better develop while y'a still can sis or you will stay this size FOREVER!!!!."With that he jumped from his chair and chased her around the house."MOM! DAD! HELP ME! BIG BROTHER IS CRAZY!!!"with that, Hilde ran away from Duo."Kids..."said Maria, and continued to chat with her husband.  
  
Morning...  
  
"...And the class president is....Hilde Maxwell!!Congratulations!"The teacher told her class.Every girl cheered Hilde for her hard work....all of them except Sylvia.Since Hilde came to her life, her life was turned in a complete competition.Of course SHE was better in school work then Hilde, but in popularity it was her rival Miss. Maxwell."Secondly...the ex- president is Sylvia!!!!Congratulations! Now.For the for the art expo we chose Hilde instead of Sylvia.Since all of you know, Hilde's brother.Duo Maxwell is a well known talented artist in this school.So I'll ask Hilde to represent our class.Is that ok with you Sylvia?" Sylvia just glared at her desk while rage and jealousy filled her heart.With all her courage she said to her teacher" No. It's o.k"With that the class cheered for their presidents and mainly because of Duo Maxwell's reputation and the girls admiration.  
  
"Hey Hilde what a nice under dress you have.It's so pretty with the lace at the bottom"Hilde was now chatting with her friends when suddenly she saw the angry glare thet Sylvia was giving her."Sylvia why don't you want to be friend with me?'She said innocently.That even made her even madder."Why don't you stay away from me you fuckin' snob? MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FOR GOD'S SAKE!"With that she turned her head away from Hilde.Hilde was stunned, nobody insulted her like that."Come on Hilde, let's leave her alone with her dumb slut attitude!"her friend told her.So leaving her clothes on her desk, she went to gym class with the others, leaving Sylvia Sheiberker alone in the class.  
  
After the class...  
  
"Where IS it?Where's my under-dress?"Hilde asked herself.When she came back from gym class, it was gone."Hilde! Come outside! Your dress is hung on a tree branch and it has insults on it." Relena added. Relena is Hilde's friend since kindergarden, now they are going to the same school.Both of them got out and stared at the group of school children laughing and staring at her dress.Hilde was so emberrased, she turned red.Then determined, she told Relena she was going to get it."What are you CRAZY? It's SO high! You'll never get it!' she said to her friend."I have to.My mom gave me that dress! I'll kill myself to get it if I have to!" With that she started climb the tall tree.  
  
From a distant, Duo noticed someone escalating the old tree.  
  
"....Hilde...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time.... "Hilde!!!"Duo yelled.He approched the unconcious little sister and started to hug her despited of her condition.As an ambulance arrived, Sylvia was smirking evily.....  
  
  
  
Duo Fan. 


	3. Innocent

These characters are NOT mine...I repeat.NOT mine! They belong to Sostu agency Sunrise and Ban Dai.This story is based on a REAL T.V series.(Korean,"Endless Love")I changed a LOT of scenes so they won't sue me... I don't get ANY profits!!!  
  
Incident  
  
Hilde was now struggling to reach her dress.The crowd grew bigger and bigger.Everyone was eager to see the result of this joke.The girl was now almost touching the cloth, finally with all her strengh she reached it and hold it triumphly to the crowd. The response she obtained was very positive.Relena cheered for her friend and Duo was relieved from his sister's escapade.However, he could'nt help but feel anger towards Hilde for being so foolish...  
  
The school bell rang across the city and the students were leaving.The Maxwell were nowl leaving the building and heading to their bikes. Saddly, Duo wasn't talking to her right now, he felt only anger towards her.He turned to her and yelled:"Hilde you should of called me! I could of helped you! I'm not that cruel to my sister you know...That dress wasn't worth getting hurt for..."Then he added"I would of never forgave myself for that...If you were hurt."After Duo's lecture,Hilde started crying,"I was only tying to prove myself that I'm not a sissy and weak...I wanted to prove myself for once ..." she sobbed out.Duo went silent."Maybe I was too hard on her...I should of never yelled at her..."he pondered.Hilde started to explain what happened and he listened to her."Do you have any idea who could of done this?'He asked. The braided boy was now clenching his fits, he was so mad at the joker, he'll kick his or her ass so badly...it's gonna hurt! While they were undoing the locks of their bikes, Hilde saw Sylvia walked run pass her."Duo, I thinks it's her who did it..." she said to her brother.Duo recongnized the girl, she went to him once only to ask him for a painting.He remembered he refused her politely and continued his work.Going on his bike he raced towards her, Hilde, who wasn't a good cyclist, was peddling slowly to catch up to her brother.The young Maxwell stopped his bike right in from of Sylvia and glared at her."Are you the bitch who insulted and hung the dress of Hilde Maxwell?"He asked her angrily."So what if I did Mister Maxwell? Are you gonna SUE me? Kick my ass?"she replied sarcastically.She was annoyed with the Maxwell family ever since she heard the name.Is it her fault she wasn't in a rich family or wearing fancy clothes?No! It was not her fault.Jealousy grew towards them everyday, especialy towards Hilde...Both teenagers were staring at each other fiercely.  
  
Hilde, trying to catch up, was losing more and more control... Suddenly, breaking their silence, a scream could be heard,it was Hilde's voice.Scared, the braided Duo turned his head and gasped at the sight which greeted him.His little sister laid on the ground unconscious and began to bleed slowly.A small truck slammed into her, causing that accident.People were now gathering around the the victim and some were calling an ambulance.  
  
"Hilde..."He ran towards Hilde's side and hugged her gently, with care just like a little girl holding a porcelain doll."Everything will be ok...It's alright...I'm here don't worry hil...I'm here..."He chocked out."Please don't leave me Hildie...I..I need you...please..I beg you."he was now whispering.Hilde stirred a little, but didn't wake up.  
  
Soon an ambulance came to take them to the hospital. Still standing on the scene of the accident, Sylvia smirked ,she murmured to herself over and over."Suits you right well bitch...suits you right bitch...."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time...  
  
"Your daughter's blood type is B, which of you has B blood type?'The doctor asked. "Doctor..are you sure.It's impossible...the two of us have O type.It must be a mistake..."Mister Maxwell assured."There is no mistake...Mr. Maxwell...your daugther's Blood type is B..." "Hilde is not our daugther then...if she's not...who is...?"  
  
  
  
Duofan. 


	4. Blood Type

The characters are not mine !!!They belong to Sotsu Agency , Sunrise and Ban Dai. The story is based on a T.V series in Korea.(Endless Love) Anyways this will be a long chapter and it is a sad one....( Euh.. I think...)  
  
Blue Love  
  
The parents rushed to the hospital, to find out what has happened to Hilde.They only received a rushed phone call from their son, Duo...But it wasn't enough to inform Hilde's condition.Which left the parents worried to death.  
  
Duo sat in the corridor alone and waited for the desperate arrival of his parents. "Time passes quickly" he muttered.He closed his eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts.... The only image he can think of that brought him happiness was Hilde playing with him in the lake a year ago.  
  
"...Hilde..."he sobbed out,"Is this my fault?Is it?"He couldn't answer his conscience.  
  
So he sat there and cried alone.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The braided teen turned his head towards the voice.It was his mom and dad,his parents saw their son crying alone on a bench, they immediately saw in their son's eyes that he was suffering and felt the pain that he suffered during his wait.The only thing that Maria simply did was that she ran towards her son and hugged him tightly and cried over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Their wait was soon over when the doctor came out and called the parents in.  
  
"Doctor...How is Hilde?Is she going to be fine?"John Maxwell asked him.  
  
The doctor replied"Little miss Maxwell is fine, she suffered minor injuries, but she lost a lot of blood.We wish that one of you donate for her."Then doctor paused and continued"Which of you has B blood type? Miss Maxwell has B type." The parents were shocked...B Type?.... Mr. Maxwell replied "It's not possible...Both of us has O Type, not B type...It must be a mistake!" It must be a bad joke his mind told him.  
  
The doctor face got serious and he assured them "Mister Maxwell, there is NO mistake...your daughter is positively B type.If you want we can examine both your blood types to clear things out."  
  
"This is getting serious" Mr. Maxwell murmurmed."If Hilde has B type...then she's not our daughter?"He couldn't answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria and John Maxwell sat in the examination room, anxious to know the results that may change their life. Silence occupied the room,each parent had their own thoughts about their daughter. The doctor broke the silence by opening the door.  
  
"Your results are in, Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell....both of you are positively O type...I can't imagine what happened that may cause your daughter to have B type...But we will immediatly contact the other hospitals if you wish..." The doctor told them .  
  
Maria sunk deeply in her chair, it was too much...it's horrible she thought...Hilde is not mine? The once elegant lady turned into a sobbing and crying woman. Mr. Maxwell just went silent.  
  
Duo spotted the couple in the room and ran towards them. "How is she? How is Hilde mom?!" their son asked.Duo was getting worried, he knew something was wrong...but what?  
  
With all his courage , Mr Maxwell answered his son."..She's fine Duo...she just needs a good rest and stay in the hospital for a few days...that's all..."  
  
That answer didn't relieve Duo at all, it just made him even more suspicious.  
  
  
  
Days Later...  
  
Duo Maxwell came to pay his sister a visit.He brought her a bouquet of fancy flowers and some chocolate, he knocked gently on her door.  
  
Hilde heard a genle knock at the door."It must be Duo" she thought happily.  
  
"It's opened!"she cried out.  
  
Duo came in and went beside her."Hey lil' sis'...are you ok?"he asked.  
  
Hilde just smiled and asked "Are those for me?" She asked her brother. Duo chuckled "Of course it's for you Hilde...What you thought I had a girlfriend?"He joked.  
  
"I know."she said and smiled warmly towards Duo.He simply gave the colorful bouquet to his lil' sister and hugged her.The braided kid felt a sudden warmth and love radiating from her body, like if he was hugging an angel.Hilde savoured the moment and happy thoughts raced in mind.However she didn't notice her big brother crying softly on her shoulder and that this was maybe the last time that they would hug each other...  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time...  
  
"You are not serious! We can't do that! WE CAN'T LEAVE HILDE! WE CAN'T REPLACE HER!" Cried Ms. Maxwell to her husband.He only replied" This is the only choice!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duofan. 


	5. Decisions

Hi ! I'm sorry all of y'a have to wait...(I had a hard day from Math Class...and my french teacher is EVIL.) Anyways this chapter will be a little bit longer (I promise...)The characters mentionned are not mine!!! Neither is the story...BUT I changed it A lot!!!  
  
Decisions  
  
5 days passed slowly, neither John or Maxwell were talking to each other like they used to.They were also avoiding any conversation that was related with Hilde, which Duo thought was strange.  
  
The couple drove back from their work in complete silence.As they drove passed the country side they couldn't help but think of the first time they brought their children there to play with the farm animals. Maria suddenly turned to her husband and asked simply "I...I want to see Hilde... please...before anything gets even worse..."  
  
The father glanced towards her and hesitated. But he finally nodded to his wife's request.  
  
  
  
Hilde Maxwell sat on her bed, the scent of her entire room smelled like anti-bacterial chemicals, which she always despised.Her look quickly turned towards a picture she left on the desk beside the white bed.It was one of her favourite, it was the photo of Duo and herself playing in the lake.She could still rember hoe the sun shone on them and she could fell the warmth of the sunshine.The little patient just chuckled happily and closed her eyes, trying to remember all the moments she cherished with the older Maxwell.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened.Hilde peeked at the opening and saw her mother.  
  
"Mom!" she cried out loud,"I'm so happy to see you!!"  
  
Mrs. Maxwell smiled and hugged hilde tightly." Hilde...my sweet little Hilde...are you feeling better?" she asked her daugther.  
  
"Oh mom..." she answered back" I'm ok. Look I'm fine! You don't have to be worried about me.."  
  
Maria looked at Hilde face to face and traced her little angel's face. She murmured to her" Hilde...You know I love you right? I will always love you...don't you forget that ok?"  
  
Hilde smiled towards her mom and answered back" No I won't mom...No I won't..." Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Mr. Maxwell went to the hospital which Hilde was born. He then checked with the hospital staff about the birth records. The date that he was eager to know was:  
  
1982 May 13  
  
He soon found out that another child was born on the same date as Hilde.The doctor came back to announce the disturbing news to John Maxwell.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, we searched for another female child that was born on the same date...we found only ONE match in the entire hospital records." The doctor told him, and then continued "The name of this child is ....Sylvia Schebeiker...She was a healthy child, considering the fact that the mother was giving birth to this child.I think that the father died a year ago...I think the name of the mother was Lucy Schbeiker...and according to the records Sylvia's Blood Type was in fact...O..."The doctor paused and took a look of Mr. Maxwell, the 40 year old father paled a lot.The doctor continued "I am sincerely sorry for telling you this information...but considering that it is a personnal matter...I cannot take part of you and the other family's decision...but I must inform you that you better make a fair decision and think of your child's futur...before doing anything harsh..."  
  
Duo Maxwell walked through the street, after being chased by a wild group of wild and annoying girls. He took refuge from a back of a tiny restaurant, it was so small it could only fit less than 10 person.  
  
Suddenly he freaked as he heard a woman scream angrily.  
  
"You fuckin' BASTARD!!! How dare you touch my ASS?!!! You....You fucked up PIG!!!" She yelled.  
  
Duo was about to leave when he noticed his parents walking towards the small restaurant.  
  
"What could they be doing here?" The young artist asked himself.Intrigued, he decided to spy on his parents.  
  
  
  
Once that the couple reached inside, they were disgusted by the messy place and the lack of modern technologie in the room.Determined, they still sat at a table.A woman spotted the couple in the room and asked them what they wanted to eat.  
  
Jonh Maxwell cleared his throat and asked slowly at the mysterious woman "Your daughter's name is Sylvia Schbeiker right?"  
  
The mother was confused, however she regained herself and asked" Is there something wrong with Sylvia?Are you two her teachers?Did she do anything wrong at school?"  
  
Maria whispered to her husband "Come on let's go..."She didn't want to stay here any longer, it made her nervous.  
  
Despite the comment of Maria, John continued"Is Sylvia born on May 13 1982? At Saint-Luc's Hospital?"  
  
  
  
Duo, who was spying his parents near an opened window, had a bad feeling about this conversation...  
  
The woman, who's name was Lucy Schbeiker was stunned by the question for a moment but asked the Maxwells" Who ARE you people? How did you know my daughter's birth date?!!" She paused and stared both of them,but continued quickly "What do you want with her? If you don't want to order anything , get the HELL away from this place!"  
  
Even after the intimitating speech of Mrs. Schbeiker, he took a deep breath and added "We are only here to see your daughter for a moment...we.." He was immediately cut off by the screaming woman "What is it that you want with Sylvia?" she asked and slammed her hand on the table.  
  
Mrs. Maxwell couldn't take it anymore and asked quickly to her husband to leave.  
  
Feeling left out for a moment, Lucy started to insult the Maxwell couple out loud.There was so much commotion, Duo wasn't able to hear anything they were saying to each other, suddenly he heard his dad's voice rang out.  
  
"Will both of you SHUP UP ?!!" When he got what he wanted, which was silence he addressed to Mrs. Schbeiker "Your daugther is not who you think she is! Damn it!! Sylvia Schbeiker and Hilde Maxwell were switched when they were only a few days old!! YOU have mine AND I nave yours! Do you understand Madam? Well? Answer me ?" He stopped and looked towards Lucy, who was shocked and then continued "I personnaly went to the hospital and checked their records....Now it's up to us to determine our daughters future and We will stay here till we figure this out sooner or later!"  
  
The woman sat in a old crooked chair and started to sob which left John no other choice but to tell her clearly that they will continue this conversation another day.After that they left the crying woman alone and Duo with the shock of his life.  
  
He couldn't believe it...Hilde is not his real sister? It was Sylvia the whole time? That...That...excuse for a girl?...  
  
"...Hilde..."He finally choked out." What did you do to deserve this?"his thoughts raced. The braided teenager decided to walk slowly to his house...and finally learned the real concept of "Curiosity kills the cat...  
  
  
  
When he finally got to his own room, Duo Maxwell lied on his bed.The house that he always thought of home sweet home was now, only an empty house. He was about to sleep when he heard the angry voice of his mother's screaming for the firts time.  
  
"You can't do that! John Maxwell! This is too selfish! You can't really do that! Think of what Hilde will become if we leaves her? Did you even see what how that place looked like? It was a dump!They don't even have a proper house and working electricity!"The woman's voice rang out.  
  
"Maria...This is the only choice we have..."The father replied.  
  
The teenager continued to listen carfully anxious to know the rest.  
  
"What ARE you trying to say?" Mrs. Maxwell asked him angrily.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you that..."He sobbed out."...That we..we..." He closed his eyes and restarted his comment."That we...we have to give back our daugther to Mrs. Schbeiker and hers to us...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time...  
  
"Hilde I will always stay by your side....not physically...but in spirit..."He cried over Hilde's shoulder.  
  
"...Duo..."she whispered back...  
  
  
  
Duofan. 


	6. Note

Dear everybody who is reading this fic...I'm sorry I didn't update this I had too much exams.... For those who REALLY want me to continue this fic,e-mail me .Don't worry,I'm expecting to write at least 8 more chapters during the X-Mas holidays.  
  
Heres an Info list of what character who'll be in the later chapters:  
  
-Duo Maxwell -Middie Une -Sylvia Maxwell -Hilde Scheibecker -Heero Yuy -Relena Peacecraft -Quatre Raberba Winner -Trowa Barton -The parents -Hilde's brother {Steve}  
  
The original series will take at least 30 chapters,that's why I'm trying to make it shorter. Also,The seperation between Duo and Hilde are hard to write in back in my personnalised version... PLEASE GIMME SOME TIME....  
  
duofan 


	7. Broke

Well you know the usual.. They don't belong to me. (Sunrise & Ban Dai) Sorry for the grammar mistakes..  
  
  
  
  
  
Broke...  
  
Hilde was now suspicious. Her brother talked less than the usual. Life seems more boring than she would ever experienced. At School, Sylvia is spreading rumors about her, going to be rich and being the daughter of John Maxwell. It was surely a joke Hilde thought she knew that this rumor was just to get Duo' attention. But she could' n t. Help but worry about it.  
  
Duo Maxwell and Hilde were now walking slowly towards the beach. Duo couldn't notice that Hilde looked preoccupied than the usual. So to cheer her up he thought of spending his last days in Korea with Her.  
  
That day, the beach was warm and sunny, the breeze blew freely around them. The Maxwell's are now playing in the sand and in the water. Duo even drew a picture of Hilde in the sand, which she judged to ugly. As the set in a scarlet color, Hilde realized how her brother was so nice to her. Even though the rumors were probably fake,she had to ask Duo for reassurance.  
  
"Hum.Duo.Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah.whatever y' a want." He answered back to her.  
  
She took a deep breath and asked "I'm I really your sister Duo? I mean.I heard these rumors about me and."  
  
Duo was shocked, "Where did you hear that, I mean.That's just wrong and."  
  
"Duo just tell me the truth.I know those rumors are not true. Are they ?"  
  
Hilde was now staring at her Brother with great intensity. She was now getting scared, for the last few weeks her parents weren't talking to her like before, like if they were avoiding her and at school, Sylvia was acting more like a snob.  
  
Hilde started crying and pleaded her big brother, "Please Duo tell me the truth! I know something was wrong with Dad, Mom and you!! I'm not dumb! Please just answer me.It's just some.some.rumors.It isn't true right? You are my brother after all.There is nothing wrong with our family is there? IS THERE??!!!"  
  
That speech really hurt, he had never heard Hilde yell like that. " Maybe he should tell her, I mean. He was going to leave in a few days.and he has this gift for her.Oh God! My parents are going to leave Hilde in Korea forever and she will have to work to maintain living.also she'll have to live in that broken down restaurant."  
  
"Duo.answer me.please."  
  
So as Duo Maxwell, a member of the famous Maxwell family, he was now going to tell his little sister the painful truth.he was now going to remember this till he die.  
  
"Hilde.you.you.are not my sister.Sylvia is."  
  
He bowed his head and pronounced the rest.  
  
"We are going to leave you in a few days, Dad, Mom, me and Sylvia will be leaving to live in the U.S. We won't return.They found out that you weren't my sister during a blood test they did on the day our your bicycle accident.I'm sorry." 


	8. I'm Home

Anyway, you guys all know the characters don't belong to me.they belong to Sunrise and Ban Dai.. And the story sort of belongs to a Korean writer.I just wrote it so I won't be sued.  
  
  
  
I'm home  
  
  
  
Hilde's tears mixed with the crystal clear seawater, she didn't expected the rumors to be true.was it a lie.was it only a rumor? Or is Duo really telling the truth? Is she a reject? She couldn't answer her own questions.  
  
"Duo.Does it make me a reject of the family?"  
  
Then she continued. "Does it mean you won't love me as a sister anymore or even answer me.?"  
  
Duo turns his head and glanced towards her, the sight of her painful expression brought tears to his eyes. He knew that this awful situation was hard for her, especially when you think you have the greatest family and parents, then suddenly the most important people of your life turns you down and leaves you like nothing happened.  
  
"Hilde you know the answer of your questions.I will always love you no matter what happens.and You are NOT a reject! This incident happened because of fate and not because of anybody's fault."  
  
As anger rushed in her mind she couldn't help but feel hatred towards her parents. How can they just leave me here? How can they just take their real child and leave the old one? Were they THAT cruel?  
  
Both of them sat on the cooling beach and were lost in their own thoughts. The silence was making them anxious and unsteady. The shore was making soothing noises while a relaxing breeze came and cooled the surroundings.  
  
Duo took the opportunity and decided to give Hilde a present.  
  
"Um.Hilde?"  
  
She heard her brother call her and turned her head.  
  
"I .just wanted to give you something.sort of a going away present...." With that he took a box from his backpack and gave it to her.  
  
The girl took the package and thanked him. She opened it slowly and gasped at the sight of her present. Inside lay 2 cups, one with her face on it and the other one with Duo' face on it. It showed that it was Duo who drew and made them.  
  
"Duo.I don't know what to say.They are beautiful."  
  
He felt relieved that Hilde enjoyed his gift.  
  
"These cups will be our symbol of eternal love towards each other.that's why we will never lose our bond between each other."  
  
After Hilde put the package carefully in her backpack, she faced him and smiled sadly.  
  
"So when are you leaving? I mean you did tell me that you and our parents are going to the US .and I was wondering."  
  
The teenage boy grabbed her by her arm and embraced her. He knew this will be the first lie he ever told her but he can't tell her when he's leaving.  
  
"I don't know Hildie.I don't know."  
  
Sobbing could be heard from the Maxwell children. Realizing of what Duo has been telling, she asked herself if she should leave them tomorrow and live with Mrs. Scheibeckers.  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
The classroom was loud and full of excitement. Sylvia Maxwell announced her change with the Maxwell Family .Of course nobody did believe her, but still joked about it. Only Hilde knew it was true. She packed everything she would need to live in that poor ranked house and was determined to meet her new mother Mrs. Scheibecker. At the end of the day she met face to face with Sylvia and decided to talk to her.  
  
"Sylvia.I want to meet my mother and live with her.and you should go take my place with the Maxwell's."  
  
The girl beside her just laughed and started to walk to her house slowly.  
  
"So you finally found out the truth. Are you sure you'll be able to handle things at the restaurant? Are you really sure you want to waste your life of not going to school and eating leftovers from the clients? Because I know you won't make it through .I know what it feels to wear old dress from your mother or Even get beat up from your brother for money. I'm sure you don't want to be like that or live like that."  
  
Hilde had listened to Sylvia during her speech and started to question herself. Was she ready for this.this exchange? She will never see her brother again.  
  
No! She had to forget about Duo and move on.but it's so hard to forget all those memories about him. The way he smiled at her each day, the way he takes care of her and all the other things he was to her. She forced those thoughts away from her mind and continued to follow Sylvia.  
  
"I'm ready for what ever happens to me Sylvia.including the future that's ahead of me."  
  
Sylvia was surprised, even she had problems with forgetting about her mother.  
  
"Well, you are really strong Hilde, I hate to admit that, but you are strong.So strong I think you're crazy..."  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the crooked restaurant/house, Hilde was hesitating to enter.  
  
She nearly jumped as Mrs. Scheibecker threw a man out of the establishment and yelled at him. Lucy stopped the yelling as she recognized Hilde Maxwell as started to tremble.  
  
Sylvia suddenly yelled out. "Hey Mrs. Scheibecker! This is you're REAL daughter! Her name is Hilde take good care of her cause I'm going away with my REAL parents!" With that, she pushed Hilde towards Mrs. Scheibecker and took a step back.  
  
Hilde approached the woman and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi mom.I'm home!" 


	9. Return

Let's see.for those who read this fanfic, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Oh Yeah! The characters don't belong to me and neither is the story (Well the show Endless Love inspired me). Please Review!!! Sorry I jumped a passage!  
  
Return  
  
  
  
"Excuse me sir, can I borrow one of your bikes? I'll pay you after."  
  
The old man looked at the tall man that stood before him. "He looks honest enough." The man was taller than he was, he was looking young either 20 or 24.Brownish hair and quite long for a guy.He wasn't sure he was even a man!  
  
  
  
"Yeah Sure! No prob.' Just don't brake anything."  
  
The man just answered back "Nah! I'm not that careless."  
  
So the young man took the bike and rode away.  
  
"Things sure didn't change much around here. I wonder if I could still find her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ring Ring.."  
  
As the sound of phones and her office friends talked on their phones, Hilde couldn't help but sigh. There she was a woman in the 20's working her butt off to help feed her family, didn't went to college and has no time for shopping. She's being working for this Hotel for 2 years now, answering phones and of course secretly listening some phone calls from Mr. Winner and his dates. Yes plural!  
  
"Hilde! Come listen to what Mr. Winner and his date are talking about."Her friend Relena whispered.  
  
"Relena, you know what he's going to do. First he flirts with them, after he fucks her and then he dumps her.Earth to Relena! He's a total player!"  
  
Relena grumbles and puts the phone down. "Party pooper."  
  
Hilde just smiled at Relena and asked.  
  
"Hey did you ever go on your date with Heero yesterday?"  
  
Relena blushed. "Yeah.we did."  
  
Her friend was now blushing a really bright shade of red.  
  
"Tell me what happened yesterday Relena! EVERYTHING!!!" Hilde asked.  
  
Relena faced her and whispers to her friend's ear..  
  
"WHAT HE KISSED YOU??!!"  
  
"Not so loud Hilde!!If somebody ever hears you, I'll kill you personally."  
  
As laughing ran trough the room, a man's voice could be heard.  
  
"Relena.what are you laughing at?"  
  
The two girls stopped and turned to see a angry and blushing Heero Yuy.  
  
"Umm.Nothing Heero."  
  
The young man approaches the Relena kissed her on the cheeks.  
  
"Dinner, tonight at MY house. Sounds good enough for you Rel'?"  
  
Hilde smiled at the couple and wished she had a man as romantic and honest as Heero Yuy.Her reveries were rudely interrupted by the ringing of her phone.  
  
"Hello, May I help you with anything?"  
  
Quatre just sighed and asked "Hey! Allo? Anybody there? My cell phone is not working, please help me "Madam" Schbeiker."  
  
"It's HIM again" Hilde murmurs to Relena. Then she returns to Mr. Winner. "Yes. What is wrong with your cell phone Mr.Winner?"  
  
Quatre was annoyed with this "Madam" Schbeiker.  
  
"I told you already you old hag! My cell lost the signal it seems because of this STUPID hotel! So get me back my signal!!!"  
  
Hilde's lips smirked evilly and answered back. "Well go in your bathroom.."  
  
Quatre Winner walked lazily towards his shower and followed her instructions.  
  
".. Then go near your shower faucets and turn them till you get your signal."  
  
The blond turned the faucets on accidentally and cold freezing water sprayed on his shoulders.  
  
Hilde giggled as she and Relena heard Quatre yell and sneeze.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SOONER OR LATER YOU HEAR!!!"  
  
"Mister Winner! Where are your manners? Speaking to a 40-year-old lady like that! For your information I'm already married and I have 2 child at home.So please pardon me for my mistake.and please enjoy the rest of the day.. Bye now!"  
  
Heero stood in the corner as Relena and Hilde laughs their heads off.  
  
"I'm never going to hear the end of this from Quatre."  
  
  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner got out from the little car on stood up. The sun was shinning and it was so warm on the fields. He could of gone to pick up chicks but he needed to practice for his coming National golf tournament.  
  
"Quatre are you still mad at "Madam" Schbeiker?" Heero asked.  
  
The young blond turned his head to his friend and grinned. " Of course not Heero! I'm sure I'll have lots of fun trying to figure out who really is this "Madam". Besides she doesn't sound THAT old."  
  
"Of course she isn't" Heero replied "I just hope you'll be able to find her."  
  
"I will.I will. Hey! Did you and Relena have a great night together yesterday?"  
  
His friend just flushed a little and told him what happened, Quatre was about to hit the golf ball when he sees a man with a chestnut hair and a long braid walking towards them. Quatre didn't believe it, it was Duo!  
  
"Yo Duo! Long time no see my man!"Heero greeted his friend cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah man! It's been months! Hey! How's your chick going?"  
  
Duo Maxwell Smiled at his school buddies and added "Well, me and my girl are getting hitched soon.I hope you both will make it."  
  
Quatre Simply smirked at Duo and said " And what miss your wedding with Middie and see you in a penguin suit and see your parents again.I'll never miss it for the world!"  
  
"Yeah.You say that ALL the time we have parties and you miss them because you were pikin' up some chicks!" Heero added.  
  
"Is it my fault I'm a chick magnet?"  
  
Heero and Duo looked at each other and grinned. Then turned to the young Winner ad said at the same time.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!" With that both of them tackled Quatre playfully on the ground.  
  
  
  
My heart anxious, my heart filled with darkness, Was crying alone along the way; Love, deliciously honorable,  
  
Reunited us in happiness. 


	10. Old Lady

So I forgot a chapter.no big deal I'll just make it a BIG flashback.The characters sadly don't belong to me.Endless Love is the series that inspired me to write this.If nobody's reading this I don't care,If you want to criticizes me I don't care I just want some Reviews!!!  
  
  
  
Old lady  
  
  
  
"So Duo my man, where's your bride? I didn't see Middie since Graduation."  
  
"Yeah.where is she?"  
  
Duo looked at his friends and stared at the clouds. The sky was blue, the air was fresh, he was surrounded by friends.It was perfect.for the exception of the missing presence of Hilde of course.  
  
"I wonder how she looks like now. Did she have long hair? Where is she living now? I went to see the old restaurant but she wasn't there." Duo thought."Maybe she won't be able to recognize me."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Earth to Duo? Duo?" Quatre's voice rang out.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"You were daydreaming again Duo. What's wrong? Are you still looking for your sister?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo turned his head towards his friends and laughed. "Of course I'm still looking for her you dodobrains! I mean it's my long lost sister I'm talking about!"  
  
Quatre stared at his braided buddy for a minute and lighted a cigarette. He never saw the Great Duo Maxwell so serious before. "I wonder what happened to her." He thought.  
  
"So what's your sister's name? I'll help you find her in no time with my dad's help!" Quatre suggested.  
  
"No. I don't want you guys to help, this is my search and I'll try to find her before my departure."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wahhh.."Quatre cried out."Sooo sleepy." Mr. Winner walked to his bathroom and took a long steamy shower, dressed up and decided go to the Hotel restaurant to grab some food. As he passed the corridors and idea came to him. So he ran back to his room and dialed the number of the telephone service. Then as he waited for an answer, he put his first cells phone on top of the Hotel's phone receiver and turned on his second cell.  
  
" Hilde, this is so boring.Can we go get something to eat?" Relena whined.  
  
"It's not even our break time Rel'." Hilde answered her friend "Besides, the manager will be mad at us.AGAIN."  
  
Just as Hilde was going to finish her lecture the phone ran. "Hello? Hotel phone service may I help you?"  
  
Quatre smirked and asked. "Hey "Madam" Schbeiker would you have the pleasure to have lunch with me my dear?"  
  
"You again?!" Hilde didn't believe it, it was him AGAIN.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Winner I can't join you for lunch because I have work to do and I." Hilde continued on and on.  
  
"Great! She talking and talking.I'll have more time to look for her."  
  
Quatre ran trough all the Damm building and he was about to give up when he suddenly hears a woman's voice talking like the one on his cell.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
The blond opened the door and looked for that "Madam".  
  
"Hello? Hello? Mr.Winner? What a rude and arrogant man!" With that Hilde slammed her phone back and grumbled to herself.  
  
"Madam Schbeiker? Who is rude?"  
  
Hilde knew that voice anywhere, it was Mr. Winner's voice! "Oh shit I'm in trouble now." The dark haired girl turned her head to the visitor and gasped.  
  
Standing in the doorway, was the "Mr. Winner" Relena and her joked about for 2 years. Listening to his phone calls, giggling at his immature conversations.Even made some pranks on him.  
  
"Are you Madam Schbeiker?" Hilde gulped and nodded.  
  
The blond guy asked Hilde to follow him, at first she hesitated but she has to do what he says because the manager will be VERY mad at her for not doing what Mr. Winner says. Since he was their TOP customer of this hotel.  
  
They both stood outside the hotel and stared at each other.  
  
Quatre didn't believe it. The mystery girl wasn't a 40 year old hag.This girl was.well beautiful!  
  
"So.Aren't you supposed to be 40?" The golfer asked.  
  
Hilde laughed and said no.  
  
"You don't have children do you?"  
  
Again came the same answer.  
  
Then he asked if she wanted to have breakfast with her.  
  
Hilde was about to reply no but she saw his pants.  
  
"Um.NO! I don't want to have lunch or dinner or breakfast or anything with you. Also I should be going back to my work and assisting with my friends." The young woman was going to run towards the office when Mr. Winner called her to come back.  
  
"Please have breakfast with me." Quatre Raberba Winner was pleading, giving the puppy dog effect.  
  
She turned to him and started to giggle in her sentence.  
  
" First of all Mr. Winner."  
  
"Quatre. You can call me Quatre."  
  
She regained herself and continued " Okay Quatre.First I don't want to have anything to do with you because you are just a player. Two you are a arrogant jerk. Third I don't like guys who flirt to much. Forth I have to go back to work to earn my living.and fifth of all I don't' want to say this but, your Zipper of your pants are opened.Good day!"  
  
With that Hilde Schbeiker left Quatre Raberba Winner standing outside a 5 star hotel trying to close his Zipper and trying desperately to hide his embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was lazy, that's what is was said by history, He was too dry to ink his pen. He wanted to know everything there is to know but at he end he knew nothing.  
  
Epitaphe/ Gerard de Nerval 


	11. Acquaintance

The characters are not mine, they belong to Sotsu Agency Sunrise and Ban Dai. Like always I don't own all the credit for this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Acquaintance.  
  
  
  
Duo and Quatre decided that they had some catching up to do, so they spent the whole day at Quatre's hotel room. They chatted for hours till it was getting dark. But Quatre noticed how his friend wasn't really into the conversation they were having, so he asked him if everything was okay.  
  
The braided man turns towards his friend and sighed. He was about to reply his buddy's question when his cell phone ran.  
  
" Hello? Duo Maxwell speaking."  
  
" Hello? Duo? It's me Middie. How's everything doing?"  
  
A cheerful expression ran on Duo's face. It's been days since he didn't see his fiancé. However he was to occupied by Hilde's search to notice anything else around him.  
  
"Yeah everything's all right babe. I just need more time to find my old sis'." Duo replied. "I hope you'll give me more time to look for her.."  
  
Middie Smiled at the other end of the phone and giggled. "Duo. Don't worry. Everything is fine at home. I was just picking up my wedding dress at the store. I hope I didn't interrupt your search for your sister.."  
  
Quatre stood up and told Duo that he was going to sleep. So the Duo Maxwell was left alone talking with Middie.  
  
  
  
The multimillionaire, Quatre stared at the ceiling and sighed. His fifth girlfriend just dumped him last night. Even if he was a player and dumped girls for fun, he couldn't help but think of what Hilde told him the first day he saw her personally and what she told him.  
  
"You are a Jerk and you're just a player!" Hilde's voice rang through his head.  
  
With that, Quatre forced his eyes to close and for once tried to get some sleep.  
  
The moonlight poured through the enormous window and made the room. Duo Maxwell left the building and already told him Good Bye to him. It was 3 PM, and he wasn't able to sleep. As Quatre tried to get some milk from the fridge , he couldn't stop thinking about Hilde.  
  
" What's wrong with me? I mean.. I'm rich, famous and good-looking. Why should I go think of a girl who plays pranks on me and who thinks that I'm totally a jerk?" The blond asked himself.  
  
"That's because you LIKE her.You really do." His conscious answered him back.  
  
"No I don't. I just don't know WHY I can't stop thinking about her that's all." Quatre murmured.  
  
" Why don't you just ask her for a little breakfast and give her roses.put up your famous Winner charm. You know that no girl can resist it.."  
  
Quatre just stared at his glass of milk and took a big Gulp of it. He grinned a himself and said.  
  
"I'll have Hilde in no time. No one refuses MY requests and ignores me. Hilde Schbeiker will be mine."  
  
With that he slammed the glass on the small kitchen and began to prepare for operation "Hilde".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde walked trough the hallways of the Hotel and yawned.  
  
" Why did they change me into room service anyway? I liked answering phones.. I'll ask Heero later."  
  
As Hilde walked into her room, Relena was already dressed up in one of her best outfits and putting on makeup. Hilde smiled at her friend and asked.  
  
"Hey Miss Peacecraft! Going on a date with the sexy Heero Yuy again?"  
  
Relena flushed a little and continued to put on makeup. "Um. Yeah Hilde. Oh! I heard you've been transferred to the Hotel's services right. That means you'll be serving people.I hope you won't have to serve Mr. Winner or he'll be a real pain in the ass."  
  
The girls laughed and continued to chat until Relena left for her date.  
  
When Hilde was about to read one of Relena's romance novels, when her cellphone ran. It was one of her clients, which needed something. So she quickly putted her uniform on and hurried to one of the rooms.  
  
She arrived at one of the most high-class rooms and knocked on the door.  
  
What Hilde saw appear at the door was shocking. Leaning on the doorframe stood Quatre with black half-unbuttoned shirt, exposing his muscular chest. He was holding a huge bouquet of red rose clutched in his hand.  
  
A clean masculine voice asked Hilde a simple question.  
  
" Please have Breakfast with me Hilde.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde Schbeiker sat in front of Quatre Raberba Winner, one of the most famous golf players in Korea and also one of the arrogant guy she met. She wanted to just slap him for dragging her to a 5 star restaurant without a proper makeover or a fancy dress. But NO! Mr. Winner had to drag her in her Hotel uniform. What a Jerk! So she simply asked herself. " What do I always end up in situations like this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre was enjoying this. He stared at her, she was all stressed out and mad for dragging her in here. Who cares if people around him were staring at him? The only thing that mattered to him was.. HE was really enjoying this. But the silence was uncomfortable, so Quatre decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So how did a pretty girl like you end up working at a phone service in a Hotel anyway?"  
  
Hilde glances towards him and smiled. She had to admit he was kind of cute.  
  
So she decided to introduce herself.  
  
"Well, I had to find a job to help my mom. So I took a job from this place."  
  
Feeling Hilde lighting up, Quatre knew she was falling for him slowly. " What is your name anyway?" He asked.  
  
Hilde just took a bite from her plate and answered back.  
  
"It's a secret. I'm not telling you."  
  
Mr. Winner just laughed. "Miss. I just love Mystery stories, especially when theres a beautiful woman involved with it. " With that he took Hilde's hand's and caresses them.  
  
Hilde blushed and took them away from his touch. Then she simply stared at Quatre's deep blue eyes and whispers.  
  
"Don't forget, We've just met." She stops and stands up "Besides I have work to do. would you be a gentleman a pay the bill for me Quatre?"  
  
The blond smirked and said " Anything for you Hilde."  
  
So Hilde walked towards Quatre and kissed him on the cheeks. "Don't forget Quatre. I hate jerks like you." Hilde whispers. "I just don't want to end up like the rest of the girls you've dumped". With that she started to walk away leaving Quatre Raberba Winner stunned of his failure but smiling because of her kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smell the wind of the abyss and the back of the frantic wild. Theres nights of doubts, where anguish tore you, And, these nights, I'm in the shadow like of a dead.  
  
It is strange nights/Albert Samain 


	12. Miss you

Sooo . . . The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Sotsu Agency Sunrise & Ban Dai. The story was inspired by a Korean show called Endless Love. Please enjoy! Note. Sorry if I made Quatre such a jerk, but I just wanted to spice things up . . . .It's so Damm hard to write so much..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miss you  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde ran towards her dormitory that she shared with Relena. She couldn't think strait, "Why did I kiss Quatre? That . . .. That. JERK!! Argh!!" She thought. She fumbled her keys and finally managed to open the door. Hilde opens the fridge and quickly grabs a can of orange juice and drinks its almost in one shot. Her eyes then fell on two cups that was displayed near a fancy table in her room. The two cups which she'll cherish for the rest of her life. Those cups were almost the only thing left of her old family, the only thing that reminded her of Duo Maxwell.  
  
Morning arrived, Hilde slept well even if her friend Relena wasn't there. " She's probably having a VERY good time at Heero's." She chuckled. She glanced at her watch and started to prepare for her long day of work.  
  
Quatre stared at his cell phone and asked himself " I wonder if Madame Schbeiker is awake. I really want to talk to her again." In fact, Quatre Raberba Winner stared at his cell for quite a long time, so he finally decided to call her.  
  
She arrived at his door and knocked. Why did he call her? It was still 6 in the morning, most clients were still sleeping. " I hope he won't show up half naked again or asking my name or..." She was about to knock again when Quatre finally opened the door.  
  
"Sorry if I'm late I just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving for a couple of days and that a friend of mine will be living here during my absence."  
  
Hilde's grim expression turned cheerful and asked him why did he have to leave.  
  
"My parents are having a meeting in Japan, I have to participate or they'll kick me out of the family."He sighed.  
  
The maid just laughed and added " My! I didn't know that you work.I thought a guy like you would rather go on dates then sit in a office and listen to boring bable for hours and hours."  
  
The blond smirked "How did you know? In fact you're right! I hate those meetings. They bored the hell out of me."  
  
With that they both laughed and walked outside of the hotel to enjoy the morning sunshine. At that hour it was still breezy but it was still cold. Quatre noticed how the woman beside him was shivering a little, so he took of his leather jacket and covered her shoulders. Hilde was stunned, she would never imagine a guy like Quatre Raberba Winner to be this nice to her. As birds flew past their heads, it was almost time for Hilde to work, so she excused herself before she stood up. Before she can even walk a step, Quatre grabbed her slender arm and stood up. For the first time of his life, he was actually nervous in front of a woman.  
  
"Uh. I would like to know your real name miss." Quatre asked nervously.  
  
Seeing Mr. Winner flushing a little, she giggled " Well I guess I should tell you. My name is Hilde Schbeiker."  
  
Quatre smiled "You have a nice name Hilde. Uh..." He didn't know what to say, so he said good bye to her regretfully. Leaving Hilde wondering if he was okay.  
  
  
  
Quatre packed his bags and checked his room before he left. Just then, a knock came from the door. The blond opened it and greeted Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Hey Braidy-boy! What's up?" He asked to Duo as he set his luggage on the floor.  
  
Duo smiled at Quatre and answered his friend's question. "Nothing much. Middie gave me a few more days to look for my sis. And after that I'll go back to the US for the marriage."  
  
Quatre stood in front of Duo and told him that he can order whatever he wanted and put it on his credit card. The young Winner was going to leave when his phone ran. It was Hilde, she was asking him to see her before he left, so Quatre said good bye to Duo and left his place he called home.  
  
Hilde was standing near a silver car, which belonged to Quatre Winner and waited for him. For some weird reason she wanted to say bye to him. "I hope I'm not falling for him." She murmured.  
  
He finally arrived with a small bouquet of flowers and a tiny velvet box. Quatre gave the flowers to Hilde and gave her the present. She opened it and gasped, it was a tiny ring with a heartshaped pink colored stone that sat in the middle an exquisite silver band.  
  
Quatre & Hilde blushed at the same time their eyes meet. Unable to stand the silence that was between them, Quatre took the ring putted on one of her delicate fingers. Hilde couldn't believe the guy she hated the most was being so nice to her. As he entered his car and started his engine, he pulled down his window and grinned. " Hey Hilde! You will be mine!" He hesitated for the next thing he wanted to say but gathered all his courage and cried out loud. " I love you Hilde!!!"  
  
For a moment she was shocked, then she realized something. She did love him. " I can't believe I'm in love with Quatre Raberba Winner . . . ." So she ran towards Quatre's car window and kissed him on his cheeks.  
  
"I think I love you too Quatre...Even if you can be a jerk sometimes" She said to him.  
  
The golfer chuckled and told her his phone number if she wanted to call if in Japan, after he gave her a quick kiss and drove away.  
  
Hilde was still standing in the hotel's driveway and watched as Quatre's car drove further and further away. She glanced at the ring and smiled to herself. "At least I not feeling bad about not seeing Duo anymore..I just know I'll find him someday." With that she walked slowly away staring at her gifts and failed to notice a man with a long chestnut colored braid who rode on a bike quickly behind her wearing a pair of black pitched color lens sunglasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The real way to win a lot, is to not wish to win a lot and to be able to lose honorably.  
  
Fenelon/Les aventures de Telemaque 


	13. Found

I wanted to thank KaT aka Mistress Shinigami for her support. As usual, the characters don't belong to me. They belong to Ban Dai and Sostu Agency.The story is originally inspired by Endless Love. A TV shows from Korea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Found  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde got up early that morning and packed her things. As she looked if she woke Relena up, her eyes fell on a photo of her mother. Hilde smiled and unlocked her door.  
  
"Time to visit mom."  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell & Chang WuFei headed towards the small port and scanned the view. Duo had been trying to find Hilde but he just couldn't. Time was running out and he was going to leave soon.  
  
"Hey Duo!?"  
  
Duo turned his head towards his friend and asked what's wrong.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking that maybe I'll never find my sister."  
  
The photographer laughed at his friend "Duo! Don't give up! You'll find her someday . . .In the mean time let's cross the bay. I heard they have GREAT scenes of the beach after." With that WuFei winked at Duo.  
  
The artist just laughed and decided to cheer up. Then an idea struck him. So he turned to the photographer to take some pictures of him crossing the small bay on the ferryboat. Excitedly, Duo jumped on the next ferryboat and scanned the view. "Boy! Is this place beautiful or what?" He asked himself.  
  
Hilde arrived at the port so she can take the ferry to visit her mother. It was slightly raining, so she decided to open her bright yellow umbrella before she took the ferry. Quatre didn't return from his trip, but she called him yesterday to see if everything was fine. It turns out that his parents divorced and that Quatre broke a VERY ancient vase and stormed out of the office. The petite woman giggled to herself and ignored the other ferry that returned from the other side.  
  
Duo Maxwell was enjoying the breeze that blew gently, so what if it was raining? He didn't want to waste anytime that was left before he returned to the US for his wedding. Suddenly, he noticed another ferryboat approaching from the other side of the bay. " Things sure changed since I left." The artist was about to leave to see the view on the other side of the boat, when he saw someone holding a bright yellow umbrella on the other boat. Duo chuckled to himself and wondered " Boy! That lady really wants attention! I mean. That color is WAY to bright." He was smiling to himself till he saw the lady's face.  
  
  
  
" Hilde?" he choked out.  
  
The woman was wearing a long dress with a small coat. She had long hair, but not too long. She seemed sad and occupied by something. Duo couldn't believe it, it was Hilde!  
  
" No! That is not Hilde." He told himself. But he knew in some way that it was Hilde. " I have to ask her who she is just to make sure. But I can't get off from this boat." He growled.  
  
The woman got off from the ferry and started to walk and disappeared in the crowd. Duo ran to catch the ferry that the lady took and nearly fell on the deck as he got on it. He waited for a long time to find her, when he finally does, she walks away from him innocently. He was so nervous to see her, he almost forgot about WuFei who is taking pictures from where he started.  
  
When he stepped on the ground, he realized that she was already gone. Duo turned his head in every direction in hope to spot his long lost sister. He was so pissed at himself, he started to bang on the hood of his car and cry. The Chinese photographer came rushing to a sobbing Duo Maxwell and asked him what's wrong. " Why are you crying Duo? What's wrong?"  
  
Sobs came from Duo's mouth. Since people were starting to look at the two men, WuFei decided to pull his friend into the car and drove it to the beach. Silence reigned in the silver car as it crossed highways and routes. When Duo finally managed to speak, they were already at the beach. Duo raked his hands in his hair and sighed heavily. " I saw her. . ."  
  
Chang turned to his friend " Who? Who did you see?"  
  
The braided man told his friend that he think that he saw the woman he's been searching for, Hilde " I can't believe she's still living here. After all this time, I finally managed to find her, even if it was only a glimpse of her, I swear, I'm happy as a lunatic right now . . .I just wished I had a picture of her . . ."  
  
" So you were crying of joy" WuFei asked.  
  
All that came from Duo was a small whisper " Yep."  
  
They stood for a while on the beach and watched as the waves came crashing onto some rocks. The sun was about to set, when the photographer thought of something.  
  
"Hey Duo! Did you say that you saw her on the other boat that came near yours" The Chinese asked.  
  
" Yeah. She was holding a bright yellow color umbrella." Duo replied softly.  
  
WuFei started to laugh and run everywhere. Duo was shocked by his buddy's reaction, so he asked if he was all right. The photographer came up to the braided man and whispered something in his ear that made Duo grin.  
  
" I took some pictures of your sister while she was on the boat. I can't believe that your sister has a weird sense of choosing umbrellas . . ." WuFei's triumphal voice rang trough Duo Maxwell's head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mother, how are you feeling today?" Hilde asked her mom.  
  
"I'm fine Hilde. How's you're friends?" The elderly woman asked.  
  
" Better than ever! I only wished that Duo could have been here to meet them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I saw a comet last night: the tail was really long; I've putted some of my hope and expectations on it."  
  
Mme de Sevigne/Lettres 


	14. Sky

The past weeks have been hard for me because of all the exams I had. I failed Math at 48%. So I kinda lost the taste of writing. But I'm back!!!  
  
The characters don't belong to me but they belong to the Sotsu Agency Sunrise and Ban Dai. The story is inspired by a show in Korea also.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sky  
  
  
  
  
  
The Artshop was opened early so that WuFei can get the photographs developed. Duo Maxwell waited in the lobby of the vast shop that he'll settle with his fiancée after the wedding. Frustrated by the ticking of the clock, he decided to see if his friend finished his work. The man was about to stand up when he heard the sound of feet crossing the hallway and entering the lobby.  
  
" Here you go Duo!" WuFei handed the pictures.  
  
Duo Maxwell grabbed the pics and studied them closely, it was perfect. The woman represented on the photographs had a sad expression under the yellow umbrella. Her beautiful blue eyes accentuated her face and her hair was dark. Despite the maturity of the woman, Duo knew it was still Hilde.  
  
Chang stared at the man next to him and thought that this woman was very lucky to have Duo Maxwell as a brother.  
  
"So Duo . . . What are you gonna do? Are you going to stay and look for her?" the Chinese man asked.  
  
The braided man glanced towards Wufei and continued to look at the photographs. "Should I stay and look for her right now? But I have to go back to the US for the wedding I promised to Middie . . . What should I do?" he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre opened his eyes and yawned. Heavy banging was heard trough his hotel room. "Who the hell could it be at this hour?" as he got up and dragged himself towards the door.  
  
At his surprise it was Duo that was the source of the disturbance.  
  
"Hey Duo! What are you doing here at this hour?" The sleepy blond asked.  
  
Duo exhaled deeply and told his friend that he was going back to the US so that he can get married earlier and come back to Korea with his wife as soon as possible to continue his search for his sister.  
  
Quatre just smiled " I wish you the best wishes for your wedding Duo. I mean, It's been years since we've been friends and I hope you'll find your sister as soon that you come back."  
  
" Yeah! Thanks. I just wished that you could of come to my wedding y'a know . . ."  
  
Quatre Winner chuckled and told him that he can stay whenever he wanted and hugged Duo tightly before his friend walked slowly away.  
  
"I just hope you'll find your sis' Duo . . . Where ever she is . . ."Quatre whispered to himself before he went back to his room.  
  
  
  
Duo pushed the button of the elevator and waited. It finally arrived and he quickly went in and pressed the button that reached the lobby level of the hotel. Just as the elevator doors closed, a petite maid with dark hair walked from the end of the corridor and passed in front of the closed elevator without even noticing the man in it. Hilde skipped through the quiet corridor and knocked on Quatre's door.  
  
" I hope I didn't wake Quatre up to early . . ." She murmured.  
  
Quatre grumbled on his pillow but failed to ignore the knocking on the door. " What is wrong with people in this country?! Someone in here is trying to get some decent sleep you know. . ."  
  
So he got up and took his time to answer the door. He opened the door and yelled.  
  
"What do YOU want?! I'm trying to get some sleep you know?!!!"  
  
He was about to slam the door but he stopped at the sight of Hilde standing in front of him looking shocked by his behavior.  
  
The maid swallowed hard and asked shyly.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my house Quatre."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry Hilde. I didn't know that it was you! I swear! I'm really sorry." Quatre whined as he drove his silver BMW X5 (Sport car) through the streets of the suburbs.  
  
Hilde laughed and simply told him that he was forgiven.  
  
Quatre tried to concentrate on the rode but couldn't help himself to glance timidly to his passenger.  
  
"So, how long have you lived in this area Hilde? I mean it's a pretty long drive from the hotel."  
  
The maid scanned the horizon and answered. " Well I've been living here since I was born. How about you?"  
  
The driver grinned " I've just lived here for 4 years. I used to live in the US but my parents decide to move back here in Korea."  
  
As they chatted for a few more minutes they arrived at their destination, Hilde's house.  
  
Before Quatre even got out from his car, Hilde gripped his hand to stop him. "Umm. Quatre? My house is sorta' really small. It's half a convenient store & a house. So don't expect anything fancy okay?"  
  
The golfer looked sweetly at Hilde and took her hands to his lips to give it a quick kiss. " Hilde . . . I don't mind. For you I'll do anything. I'll even go in Alaska and jump into the icy cold water if you want. Eh . . . I think . . ."  
  
The couple got out of the car and walked to the store to see Hilde's mother. But as they were approaching it, Hilde stopped. Unable to understand why, Quatre simply looked at the entrance of the store. There stood 2 men in front of it. It seemed that they were talking to Hilde's mother in a quiet manner until they spotted Hilde and Quatre.  
  
The 2 men came to them and the youngest looking one grabbed Hilde's wrist and what it seemed to Quatre was that he looked like Hilde's brother.  
  
"Mister Johnson, this is my sister Hilde. Hilde meet Mister Johnson." With that he pushed Hilde to the elderly man. The old man took the confused maid's hand and kissed it and took Hilde to his car. Ignoring Quatre Raberba Winner completely standing in rage. So, the blond ran to the elderly man and grabbed Hilde so that they can get away.  
  
"Hey! You bitch! Get back here!" Steve yelled.  
  
"Stop it!" Mrs. Schbeiker cried out and tried to stop Steve from getting to Hilde.  
  
" Shut the Hell up woman!" With that Hilde's brother pushed her away with so much force the elderly woman fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde and Quatre arrived at the beach and were gasping for air from their run.  
  
The blond stared at Hilde and his eyes were full of questions. "Why didn't you tell me that you were followed by a obsessed old crooked man Hilde?!" then he added " And why for god's sake that that man forced you to go with them?" He asked out loud.  
  
She just stared at the golden sand and started to sob. "My mother needed money to reopen the store, so my brother Steve joined a gang and asked to borrow some money. But the head man wanted me to marry him so my mother won't have to pay him back anymore!" Hilde glanced to Quatre and continued " I have to work my ass off since I was only 15. I didn't even finish school. I didn't have the chance to do anything! Do you hear me Quatre?! Nothing!" With that the fell slowly on the wet sands and cried silently at Quatre's feet.  
  
Quatre's rage went down and tried to comfort Hilde the must as possible.  
  
"Hilde I'm so sorry." He whispered into Hilde's ear.  
  
She glanced towards Quatre and stopped her crying slowly. She was going to get up from her current position when suddenly she felt soft lips brushing against hers.  
  
"Oh my god. . .Quatre is kissing me. . ." Hilde thought.While her heart jumped faster than the usual, Quatre couldn't help but hold her hands and kiss deeper. "Why haven't I did this a long time ago?" he asked to himself.  
  
As the golfer continued to kiss Hilde tenderly, the sun was setting in a bright sea of red. Gently, Quatre lifted Hilde's head up and grinned wickedly to her.  
  
" I love you Hilde."  
  
The maid smiled timidly " Me too."  
  
As they hugged each other till the sun was completely set, the stars came out above them and shone brighter than ever.  
  
  
  
"I'll always protect you Hilde. . .Don't you ever doubt that." Quatre murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To love is not looking at the direction alone, but to look at the same direction together. Antoine de Saint-Exupery 


	15. Beach Sightings

Well this is it. This is THE chapter to read for those who think that it's frustrating between Hilde & Duo. The characters don't belong to me and this story is originally inspires by the Drama series "Endless Love" And the characters belong to Sotsu Agency Sunrise and Ban Dai. Sorry I took so much time, please review and tell me your comments about this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beach sightings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde walked happily towards the personal service room, where hotel staffs get their booms, mops, trays and other stuff. " What time is it right now?" she asked to herself as she turned the knob to open the thick door. As she was about to go in, a woman bumped into her and fell on the ground.  
  
The woman had two thick braids, which Hilde judged were lovely since that woman had golden blond hair. She did look older than she did, but she was new.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The woman told the Hilde and picked up the towels she dropped " I'm new and this is my first day of work."  
  
Hilde smiled and introduced herself to the woman.  
  
"Well, my name is Sally Po. Nice to meet you Hilde.Um . . . Do you know where these go?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me show you" She replied " So do you want to have lunch with me and my friend?" Hilde asked.  
  
Sally glanced timidly to Hilde " I would be delighted"  
  
And with that, they both thought of the same thing in their minds:  
  
This is a start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" With the power invested in me, I declare you man and wife . . .You may . . ."  
  
Duo Maxwell stood in the altar decorated with hundreds of pale exotic flowers with a profusion of other delights that only the rich could afford. His parents were there, the Une family was there and Sylvia was there. It was the best day of his life he murmured.  
  
" That's if only Hilde was here with me." He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Quatre! Did you call me?" Hilde's voice rang out through the golf field.  
  
The maid ran towards him and hugged him. The golfer smirked and kissed her on the top of her head. "Hmmm . . .Strawberry shampoo." he thought Hilde stood still while Quatre seemed to be lost in the scent of her hair " What are you doing Quatre?" She asked. "Are you going to stand here all day and smell my hair or you wanted to tell me something." The coupled laughed and sat on the luxurious vivid grass, while they scanned the sky to figure what shape each cloud looked like.  
  
"Oh! That looks like a ugly bunny!" The maid cried out.  
  
The blond chuckled " No! That cloud is so ugly! It looks like you!"  
  
They laughed all day and went back to the hotel. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sprinklers of the golf field opened and sprayed water on them. Instead of getting angry like any other people, they continued to run around the sprinklers and played till there was no more water coming out of them.  
  
" That was so much fun Quatre! I mean, I never thought that golf would have been so amusing! If you get what I mean." Hilde beamed out. " But I have to change my uniform, it's all wet!. Argh! I forgot about work at the hotel! What if the manager fires me? I'll lose my job."  
  
"Calm down Hilde. He's not gonna fired you." He reassured.  
  
"How do you know? I'm so sure he'll notice and I didn't do ANY work today."  
  
" You did do something Hilde. You've spent the whole day with me! That's enough to make anybody happy!" Quatre replied " Besides. I kinda forgot to tell you that . . . I AM the manager of that hotel. I also OWN that hotel Hilde."  
  
The woman's sad expression turned to a bright smile " Why didn't you tell me before Quatre Raberba Winner?! I am so mad at you right now!" Hilde said and started to pock him playfully.  
  
He just grinned evilly and stated to run away from her, heading straight to his hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Quatre, how are your parents?" Hilde asked the man sitting beside her. Quatre Winner turned his attention from the television to her. He wasn't expecting that question to pop up, but he was glad that she cared for him.  
  
"My parents are now divorced and my mother already decided to marry this snob business man from the US. I mean, it hasn't been even a week my father left me and she'll remarry. They are getting married in a month. Besides them, my other friend got married last week in the US too . . ."  
  
Hilde stopped thinking just as Quatre said the word "US". The word rang in her head like a church bell that rang out in the morning. "Duo . . ." She murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
The woman stopped her daydreaming and turned towards her boyfriend.  
  
" I just thought of a friend that I used to love when I was a teen." She answered back to him.  
  
"Who was it babe?" He asked, Quatre was getting jealous. Who was it?  
  
Hilde took a deep breath and sighed " He was somebody I cherished the most from the people I knew. I loved him like no one would have loved. He was someone who always understood me and helped me when I was in trouble"  
  
She tool a quick gulp from a glass of water that Quatre left earlier on the glass table and continued her tale  
  
" I you compare this friend to the brother that I have, you'll see a big difference in maturity and moral. I've been living with Steve for the past 10 years, but I just can't love him like the guy I used to hang around with."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He left me and went to live in the US. He never came back, he never called and that was the last time I saw him."  
  
Quatre stared into Hilde's eyes, she looked so serious, he thought. So he took her hands and gently caressed them. Hilde just gave him a quick smile and kissed him of the cheeks.  
  
" You shouldn't think to much about it." She told him " I've been trying to forget about him, but it's hard."  
  
"Hilde . . .You loved him a lot didn't you?"  
  
" I did. But I just don't know anymore . . ." She go up from the couch and said goodnight to him, leaving Quatre felling bad for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After their little talk about Hilde's "Friend", Quatre noticed that she was getting very quiet during their dates. So he decide to cheer her up and have fun on the beach with their friends including Sally & WuFei.  
  
"Speaking of WuFei & Sally, they are getting really close to each other." Quatre thought and chuckled.  
  
" Better invite Duo and Middie too, since they're coming back to Korea anyway." He said to himself and started to dress up for a interview for a sports press.  
  
"I'm sure Hilde would like to meet Duo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are going to the beach?" Hilde cried out but immediately stopped talking so loud, since they were in a high-class restaurant. But she got quite comfortable with her daily visits to these kinds of restaurants since Quatre always brought her daily.  
  
" Yeah. I'm sure you'll lOVE to meet this friend I have." Quatre answered to her and sipped some wine "He just got married and they're coming back to visit me."  
  
Hilde looked at the blond, he was being so nice to her. "I'd never thought that a guy would care so much for me."  
  
"I'll come Quatre. I just hope it'll won't be boring like your business trips." She said sarcastically.  
  
They both laughed and continued on chatting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo. This place is great! Are you sure WuFei would let us live here?" Middie Une said out loud. Her fiancé hugged her and kissed her " Of Course! We've been planning this for weeks."  
  
"You we're also searching for Hilde" his conscience told him.  
  
They were about to enter the Artshop when WuFei and Sally came out and greeted them warmly.  
  
Both of the women started to talk about the new fashion show France and Middie's artwork. In the meanwhile, Duo and WuFei started to plan the search for Duo's sister.  
  
"You know, Quatre meet a girl and he wanted you to meet her." The Chinese said.  
  
Duo gulped his beer and turned towards his companion " So, Winner found another chick? How long you'd bet before he'll ditch her?"  
  
"Apparently, he's in love with her."  
  
The braided man nearly sprayed beer out of his nose.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you joking? Quatre? In love? No Way!" Duo Maxwell cried out.  
  
WuFei just laughed " I'm pretty sure of the info. I personally never saw this girl but she seems to me that she is very nice woman. Not like those bimbos he used to date with."  
  
Duo smirked " If she is that good, I just can't wait to meet her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That day, all was planned out. Quatre and Hilde would set the stuff on the beach, and would wait for their friends to come one by one.  
  
Heero and Relena came first than Sally came to tell them that Wufei would be late. As the sky began to get redder and dark, they started to prepare dinner. Than Hilde noticed something.  
  
"Quatre. We forgot to buy some drinks." She told him.  
  
"Well, I'll go and get some at the shop ok?" he replied.  
  
"No. I'll get them. I'll be back soon." She took her purse "I just can't wait to meet your friend Quatre"  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner grinned " Don't worry, he'll be here. You can count on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this is the place were you're friends are. This place is beautiful." Middie told to her husband.  
  
Duo just smiled to that remark and added, " My sister and I used to come here every week."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Since the day she met Duo Maxwell, he always mentioned his sister. "He sure really loved his sister." She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for shopping at Al's-Mart and have a good day miss."  
  
Hilde took the groceries and left the store and opened a can of orange juice. "I'd never guessed that Quatre wanted to go to this beach. That place is where Duo and I used to play after school."  
  
The maid sighed sadly and walked towards the beach, taking her time to drink the can and looking at the surroundings.  
  
Memories of Duo flooded in her mind, "I can't let Quatre see me crying . . ."  
  
So she drank the rest of the can of orange juice and threw it in the garbage. As she reached the entrance of the beach, she scanned the beach for her friends. It was getting quite dark.  
  
"There they are!" She whispered happily.  
  
They were all around the fire and roasting sausages. "I'm sure lucky to have such good friends . . ."  
  
Hilde looked for the friend that Quatre wanted to introduce to her but she couldn't spot him.  
  
"I wonder how he looks like. . .I don't even know how he looks like." she asked to herself. She looked for Relena and Heero, they were there. Quatre, WuFei and Sally were there and . . ."  
  
There was a woman sitting with her friends," She must be Quatre's friend's fiance" Hilde remarked. She had brownish hair and she was laughing at a joke that somebody must have told. Standing beside her was an other man; he was as tall as Quatre and had a long braid . . .?  
  
" Duo . . .?" Hilde gasped out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quatre this is so much fun." Relena's voice rang out cheerfully " It's been so long since we've been together like this!."  
  
Quatre and Heero just laughed and continued to chat about the usual stuff that men talked about.  
  
" Where is Hilde? She was supposed to be back a long time ago . . ."  
  
Duo was having the time of his life. The feeling of being surrounded by friends was just to good. Even Middie was having fun.  
  
"So Quatre. Were is this girl I'm supposed to met?" Duo asked "I mean where is you're girl? Rumors says you've fallen in love." he finished silently to him, he was afraid that Middie would be jealous about this woman.  
  
"I dunno, she was here sometime ago and she went to get some drinks for us." He said worriedly.  
  
"Well, I hope she'll arrived soon. 'Cuz it's getting dark, besides, Middie and I. . ."  
  
Duo Maxwell was about to continue his speech when he felt arms around his waist and warm humidity on his back, someone was crying he judged.  
  
Everybody turned to Duo and Middie immediately stopped her chatter.  
  
"Who was she?" Middie asked Relena. But Relena was stunned as everybody was  
  
  
  
So Quatre answered her question; "Hilde? What's wrong?" Quatre asked and stepped to her slowly.  
  
  
  
Duo's head shot up. "Did Quatre just say Hilde?" he questioned himself.  
  
With all his courage, Duo tilted his head slightly to the sobbing woman and asked her. " Are you really my sister . . .? Is that really you Hilde?"  
  
Hilde couldn't believe it. It was really Duo. "This must be a dream" she noted to herself.  
  
"I really missed you Duo . . ."Hilde choked out and continued to hug the man " It's me Hilde."  
  
And then she added  
  
"You've finally came back Duo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great thoughts often comes from the heart"  
  
Vaugenargues  
  
  
  
Soo did you like this chapter? 


	16. Moment of peace

So. Some of you readers already saw this TV show?  
  
The characters don't belong to me, they belong to the Sotsu Agency and Sunrise. The story is originally inspired from the TV show Endless Love. Please read & Review. Sorry that I didn't write sooner, I had a science projet and I won third place, now I'm going to the regional championships.  
Moment of peace  
Hilde and Duo sat in front of each other in one of the Art shop' many rooms. The others decided to let them have some time alone to catch up, even Middie agreed.  
  
Neither of them knew how to start a conversation, but they stole glimpses of each other.  
"He still looks like 10 years ago." The maid thought as she carefully looked at him. He still had that look she always liked. His hair had grown during the years and he was quite muscular then he was when he was 14.  
  
Duo Maxwell glanced at Hilde and studied her appearance. She still had the same hair color and she was still smaller than he was.  
  
"I can't believe she's here with me. " he noted." Better ask how's been doing since all those years."  
  
"So Hilde. How is it going for you? I mean your life, your job . . . Are you really Quatre's girlfriend?" The man asked.  
  
Hilde was relieved from the tense silence and decided to answer his questions.  
  
"Well, I'm working at Quatre's hotel and I AM his girlfriend. He's really nice! Except that when I meet him, he was a total jerk." She replied.  
  
Duo just laughed  
  
"Yeah. I know. When I met him in the US, he was a total snob."  
  
"Really?" she asked  
  
"Really!"  
  
With that they both burst in laughter and started to chat about their current positions.  
"So you are really married Duo?"  
  
Duo smirked and replied happily " Well yes my dear! I'm married with the beautiful and faithful Middie Une!" with that he took a sip of his coffee and continued " Besides her physical appearance, she an "Artist" like me!" he finished with a funny French tone.  
  
"Duo! Since when did you learn French?"  
  
"Since highschool in the US my dear!"  
  
Hilde's expression turned gray and went silent.  
  
"What's wrong Hilde? What did I say?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"It's just that . . . " she took a quick breath and exhaled " I never finished High school that's all"  
  
Duo's cheerful face turned serious "I knew her life wouldn't be very happy with that family." He murmured. So he went to Hilde and gave her a hug.  
  
"Aww. Hilde! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."  
  
She sniffed and smiles back to him "Thanx Duo. You always cheer me up."  
  
He grinned and kisses her on top of her head " Hey! Don't thank me! That's what big brothers are for." Hilde hugged him back and they sat there for the rest of the night.  
"Hilde? Hilde, wake up sweetheart."  
  
Hilde opened her eyes and tried to focus. "That sounds like Quatre . . ." It was he "So does that mean the thing with Duo was all a dream?"  
  
"Hilde?" Quatre continued "You are going to be late for work. Relena is waiting for you."  
  
"Awww. She looks so cute when she's sleeping." Quatre remarked " At least she got to see Duo yesterday. I never thought that he was her brother . . .This is a turn of events."  
  
Since nobody was in the room right now, he took the chance to kiss her.  
  
Hilde suddenly felt warm lips brushing against hers, she opened her eyes and saw Quatre's closed eyes.  
  
"This must be what heaven feels like." She thought.  
  
The blond stopped his worship when he suddenly heard someone at the door.  
  
"Hey Q-man! What are you doing kissing my sister like that?" Duo's voice asked sarcasticaly.  
  
Hilde jumped from the armchair and tried to hide her nervous blush from her current position.  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
Quatre chuckled and grabbed her closer, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"What Duo Maxwell? Can't I kiss my girlfriend in the morning or what?"  
  
"Very funny Winner." Duo finished and smiled at Hilde " Besides, your mother called just about now. She sounded to be in a hurry y'a know."  
  
The golfer dismeambled himself from Hilde and walked to Duo, who's standing in the doorway.  
  
"What does my mom want right now? Is she gonna tell me that she re- remarried another snob again?"  
  
"I thought you were a snob in the old days Q-man. Remember highschool?"  
  
Quatre stopped walking and stared at the artist.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Mr. Maxwell. That was more than 5 years ago."  
  
"I know. It was so funny when you always complained about the school's girls being ugly and all." With that he winked at Hilde, who just giggled back.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner shook his head from the sibling's behavior and continued walking to the phone.  
  
"I'll see you later babe. Get ready to leave for work ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure Q-man" she replied.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Duo and Hilde both laughed and decided to meet Middie Une.  
"So Hilde, is Duo really your brother?" Relena's cheerful voice rang out in the storage room.  
  
"Um. Yeah Sort of."  
  
Sally then came in carrying mops and a bucket.  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
"Hi Sally!" the 2 women answered back.  
  
"So did WuFei bring you home yesterday?" Relena's mischviously asked her co- worker.  
  
Sally Po blushed and nodded her head.  
  
"Did anything happen then?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh I bet something VERY interesting happened if you ask me." Hilde added.  
  
"Nothing happened you guys! We only talked for some time and he left!" Sally answered them back.  
  
They finally came out of the tiny storage room and went to their rooms to get some shuteye. Surprisingly, Heero Yuy was standing in front of their rooms. When he saw Relena, his face lighted up and he walked towards Relena.  
  
"Hey Relena. Are you ready to go now?"  
  
"Go where Heero?"  
  
Heero nearly banged his head on the wall "I can't believe she forgot about our date!! Gahh!! Women!!" he commented to himself.  
  
"You forgot about our date Relena?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena stood beside her friends and thought for some time before she realized what had just happened and apologized to him.  
  
"Ok I forgive you Relena. But you have to kiss me." He whined.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Come on Rel.!" the 2 other women encouraged. " We want to see how you liplock with the Great Heero Yuy!"  
  
"You guys are not helping you know"  
Heero, Sally and Hilde looked at each other and said at the same time  
  
"Oh. We know that Relena."  
"That's the last box Maxwell!" WuFei told the couple " After that we can order something to eat."  
  
"Whew! I'm never going to move from the US to Korea again!" Duo cried out " I think I'll sleep for the whole day Middie! I'll leave the rest to you my dear!"  
  
"Duo!" she whined "I'm not your slave!"  
  
"Don't worry Middie." Duo said and started to open the boxes " I'm gonna help you all the way, right after I get some grub."  
  
"Hey WuFei. Y'a want something?"  
  
"Yeah. Gimme a beer Duo." Chang yelled out.  
  
"Hey Duo can you get me some orange juice honey?" his fiance asked.  
"Hey! Who is the slave now?" the artist grumbled to himself.  
  
"I wonder if Hilde would like to see Dad and Mom again."  
"So this is the place huh? I never thought that my parents chose this dumb house."  
  
"This place used to belong to the Maxwell family a couple of years ago, but sadly they moved to the US because of a dilemma." The sales woman replied " This place is not as bad as it looks. Do you want to see the inside of this house Mr. Barton?"  
Trowa Barton took of his shades and stared at the house, "There's something interesting about this place."  
  
"Did you say that this house used to belong to the Maxwell's a couple of years ago?"  
  
The clerk smiled and answered back "Yes it did Mr. Barton."  
  
The man smiled wickedly and said calmly, " Fine I'll take it."  
"Just you wait Duo Maxwell, you'll have the surprise of your life."  
"In life you have to count on yourself and never on others"  
  
Paul-Jean Toulet 


	17. Old Pals

It's been a long time since I didn't continue this fic.  
  
As usual the characters don't belong to me and they belong to Bandai and the Sotsu Agency Sunrise.  
Old pals  
"Quatre!" Hilde cried out, "You got a letter from somebody named Trowa Barton."  
  
The man turned towards her and took the letter to examine it closer.  
  
"So who is this Trowa Barton Quatre?" she asked.  
  
Quatre glanced at Hilde and chuckled, "This guy wants to take over the world Hilde. The last time I saw him he had a crooked hand and a black beard."  
  
Hilde glared at her boyfriend and said, "Ha Ha. Very funny Winner. Now tell who is Trowa."  
  
"Ok Ok. He's Duo's archenemy and he was in love with Middie first back in the US." The blond finished and opened the letter to see the content.  
  
There was a simple letter with a map.  
  
"What did he wrote Quatre?" Hilde asked.  
  
"You are sure a curious maid Hilde." He remarked.  
  
"So?"  
  
The golfer sighed and asked himself why woman were so curious and decided to read the letter out loud.  
  
"Hey Q-Man! How are you? Still cruising babes? Anyway I wanted to inform you that I'm back in Korea for some time and I've decided to host a party. And guessed what? You are invited! You can invite some of your friends in you want, I don't mind. I'd appreciated if you could bring Duo and Middie too. Don't worry I'm not holding a grouch against them anymore. Besides, there will be a lot of cuties waiting for you there. So see you at the party dude!  
  
By the way is Heero still there? Tell him to come to. I just  
  
Can't wait to see your faces again.  
  
Your old pal Trowa.  
Quatre finished the letter and took out the map to see were Trowa's party was hosted. "It seems like it's somewhere close by."he thought.  
  
"Hey Hilde you wanna come with me to this party or what?" he proposed cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah I'll come."  
  
"Great! I'll call Duo and the rest of the group to inform them about this party" Quatre finished "Party" with a British accent.  
  
The maid simply laughed and decides to have lunch with her brother.  
"So we'll host the gallery exposition here and.."  
  
Duo Maxwell listened to Middie's boring speech about his outcoming exposition of his artwork when his cell ran out.  
  
"Duo Maxwell speaking." He said and excused himself to get out of the room.  
  
"Hi! It's Quatre!"  
  
"Hey Q-man. What's up?"  
  
"Well I got an invitation to this party and I figured out you can loosen up with all your work from theses past few weeks."  
  
Duo sat on a chair and stared at the window, "Yeah. I've been working a lot these days. So where is this party and who's hosting it?"  
  
"Take a wild guess Maxwell."  
  
"Huh, I dunno You?"  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner laughed, " Nope! Try harder!"  
  
"Hmmm.Heero? WuFei?"  
  
"That's all wrong Duo! I'll tell you and you better brace yourself!"  
  
"Gah! Just tell me Winner!" Duo's voice rang out.  
  
"Shheeessh! Take it easy Maxwell! You are really starting to sound like WuFei.." the blond told his friend, "Ok. It's Trowa Barton."  
  
"What?" Duo couldn't believe it, Trowa Barton is hosting a party and he asked Quatre and him to go? It must be a mistake.  
  
"No mistake here Duo my man! In fact he wrote it himself on the letter that he doesn't have a grouch against you anymore."  
  
"It sound weird but I'll think about it."  
  
"Yeah. Ok tell me soon 'cuz I still have to call Heero and the others."  
  
"Ok. Then I'll call as soon as I can." Duo told him and smiled as he saw Hilde coming towards him.  
"Hey Hilde what are you doing here?" Duo asked his sister.  
  
"I've decided to have lunch with you" she replied, "It's not to much to ask is it?"  
  
"Nope! Let me just tell Middie ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
"It has been a long time since I've went here Duo. I mean after you've left I just couldn't bear to see this house anymore." Hilde explained as they arrived at their old house.  
  
"Yeah. I think I figured that out sis."  
  
Duo stared at the house while Hilde stood beside him. It was still the same, a little broken down but it has been more than 10 years. Grass grew thicker than the usual and a sign said "Sold"  
  
"Somebody must have bought the house I guess." Hilde remarked. "I mean, this is a very beautiful house if you just fix it up a little."  
  
Duo Maxwell glanced at Hilde and hugged her tightly, " Things sure has changed huh Hilde?"  
  
His sister released herself gently and smiled, "Yeah. It sure has."  
"Hey! Get out of my propriety!" A voice rang out behind them.  
  
The siblings turned their heads and looked for the source of the disturbance.  
  
There stood a man in the twenties with brown hair swiped in front hiding one of his dark green eyes. He was quite tall and he had a bag of groceries.  
  
"What are you doing here Duo Maxwell?"  
  
Hilde exchanged looks with her brother and asked who he was.  
  
After Duo studied the stranger's feature, Duo suddenly froze and gasped out.  
  
"Is that you Trowa?"  
  
Trowa smiled and said, "Yeah it's me Duo and what may I ask are you doing on my propriety?"  
"The clouds that fly above me makes me try to escape with them."  
  
Cateaubriand/Memoires d'outre-tombe 


	18. Names

The characters here do not belong to me but they belong to the rightful owners of Ban Dai.  
  
This story is purely fictional but it is derived from the original series "Endless Love" from the popular series that was shown in Korea. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, because I was writing another fanfiction during the past month or so. This chapter will be very short, so please don't worry because I'll update probably tomorrow.  
Names  
  
Duo and Hilde sat in front of Trowa Barton in an uncomfortable silence. They tried to talk but none of them had a good conversation to talk about.  
  
Suddenly, Duo's cell phone rang out, causing them a slight disturbance.  
  
"Hello, Duo Maxwell speaking."  
  
"Hi! It's Heero here. I'm on my way to your old house right now with our pals, ask Trowa if he minds seeing his old pals."  
  
The braided man glanced at Trowa and asked, " Hey Trowa, y'a mind if Heero and the others head here for an early reunion?"  
  
Barton smiled happily and replied, "Yeah. Of course not. They can come right now."  
  
While her brother talked on the phone, Hilde's eyes wandered trough out the house and remembered all those memories she had with her family long ago. Some momentos remained, but most of them were taken away by her 'Old' family. The house's interior was still in a good shape, considering that it was left out for years, odd smell ringers in the air and the dust was obviously detectable.  
  
"Um. Miss are you ok?"  
  
The young maid looked at Trowa and reassured him. "I was just thinking about all those times I had with my bro that's all.'  
  
The host chuckled, "I've heard that Duo was quite nice to you compared to the rest of the family."  
  
Hilde blushed at that remark but remained her cool during the next conversations. Duo finished his call later on and joined in with them and chatted with some matters. The atmosphere was less hostile and the guest seemed to have arrived so they greeted Heero and the others.  
  
Hilde was quite satisfied by the reunion and she really felt content to be with Duo. But her face changed as she tried recognized the familiar face.  
  
Wu Fei came in hugging Trowa and Quatre just stood in the doorway, right beside him a woman came fourth and cried of joy as she saw Duo & Trowa.  
  
"Duo! Trowa!"  
  
The Maxwell and the Barton stared at the woman and simply glared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Duo asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you'd' come to Korea?"  
  
"Oh big brother! I wanted to surprise you!" the woman said cheerfully but changed tone as she noticed Hilde's presence.  
  
Hilde Schbeiker stared in disbelief as she finally gasped out the person's name.  
  
"Sylvia . . .?" 


	19. Story

The characters don't belong to me. And you know the rest. (I don't feel like repeating today)  
  
Story originally inspired by a shoe called "Endless Love"  
  
Story  
Hilde shifted uncomfortably as she sat in front of Sylvia for a cup of coffee, usually, she wanted Duo to be with her but Sylvia insisted to be alone with her.  
  
"So Hilde, how is your study going?" the woman asked, "I've never thought that I'd ever see you again, but I'm really glad to see you again. Hilde new that she was lying but she kept her mouth shut. So maid took a sip from the porcelain cup and admitted, "I never graduated from high school actually."  
  
"Oh. Well I graduated from Oxford and I already have a PHD." Sylvia babbled on, "You know, Duo was quite successful with his studies."  
  
" I never knew that you got a PHD. I never even had the chance of studying after we moved from the old place." She told Sylvia solemnly, " So how's mom?"  
  
Hilde glanced at Sylvia's eyes and they were icy cold, "Well, she's quite ok if you ask but everybody is making a fuss about her you know. To tell you the truth, she never really got over the fact that you weren't her daughter."  
  
" I'd never thought that she missed me." Hilde managed to reply, "I always thought that she'd rather be with you than with me."  
  
"Oh please! Don't embarrass yourself Miss Hilde. You know that she will always like you one way or the other."  
  
Mean while . . .  
  
"So Duo, tell me what's going on with your sister Sylvia, I mean since she came here, you've been so quiet. Care to share to us why?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo Maxwell sat in a old sofa and exhaled the smoke from his cigarette, "I dunno. Maybe it's finally time to brake it to them." He thought.  
  
He stared at the waiting Winner and the others, they didn't need to get dragged about his story about his relationship with Hilde a long time ago, but he knew he was better off telling them.  
  
"Ok Q-Man, I'll tell y'a. But I just know you'll be mad about this later on."  
  
So he shifted himself to get a better position from the chair and began to talk.  
  
" 10 years ago . . ."  
"Where is Hilde? She was supposed to be back hours ago Duo! You were supposed to accompany her!" Mrs. Maxwell yelled furiously, "Now we don't even know where she is."  
  
Duo stood there and felt guilty about Hilde's decision and her disappearance.  
  
" I know it's my fault mom, but I thought she'd come back here."  
  
"Well you surely did a good job huh Duo Maxwell! For all of the things that has happened for quite a while!"  
  
The yelling from the house was driving Mr. Maxwell like hell, all of a sudden, they all stopped at the heavy knocking on the door.  
  
Maria ran to the door hastily but gasped at the sight of Sylvia Schbeiker.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mr. Maxwell demanded, "You're not supposed to be here."  
  
"Well, Hilde took my role as the poor sister so I can live here, it was her decision." Sylvia continued annoyingly, "So where's my new room 'Dad'?"  
  
Duo's rage was going to explode, first he deceived his sister then this bitch shows up at his house instead of Hilde.  
  
"So Duo, how do you like me as your new sis.?" The young girl asked.  
  
He eyed her angrily and hissed out, "You are NOT my sister! You are just a selfish slut who is obviously jealous of Hilde."  
  
"Watch your language Duo Maxwell, I won't tolerate such language!" John Maxwell told his son.  
  
Duo snorted and turned his back from this outraging dilemma.  
  
"Well, you better get used to it pop's."  
  
Later.  
  
The thirteen year old Duo sat on the edge of his bed and weep silently, how could his dad accept that girl just like that while Hilde gave her whole future for this bitch? He packed his things furiously and took a last look at a photo of Hilde & himself at a trip they had a while ago.  
  
He knew he won't be seeing her tomorrow, but instead will be flying to the US.  
  
"Hilde . . .Why did you have to leave me like this? This was not how I'd picture my teenage days when I was small. I . . .can't do this without you."  
  
Hilde sat in the classroom and tried to ignore the constant whispering of how Sylvia went with the 'good' family and how she ended up on the 'wrong' side of things. Relena tried to comfort her friend but she knew that Duo had taken the sweetness of Hilde's soul.  
  
The teacher was taking the class presence smoothly until she blanked out on Sylvia's name.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot to mention to you guys that the Maxwell family is moving to the US, so we'll have to name a new class ex-president in the next few weeks." Hilde's world shattered as she heard that phrase.  
  
"Duo is gone . . .?" She couldn't believe it, how could he be so cruel? How can they leave without her?  
  
She rose abruptly from her sit and ran through the doors and ignored her teacher's yelling. Rain had started to fall heavily and she was wet from head to toe. Her breathing was labored as she hoped that her 'family' didn't leave yet.  
  
"Duo, don't do this to me, please don't leave me without saying good bye and hugging me . . ." she thought as she arrived in front of her old house and noticed how bare and lonely it was.  
  
The car was missing.  
  
Hilde desperately tried to find the car and but failed as she suddenly heard a car driving away from nearby.  
  
It was they.  
  
"No. Duo!" she cried out and picked up the paced to try to catch up to them, which seemed impossible to her. The white car raced faster to escape her and left by the tunnel that she and Duo used to ride together on the same bike, the same tunnel that she had learned to ride on the bike and the same place that she held so tightly to him.  
  
Soon she slowed her pace and she had to stop. The only thing Hilde did while standing under the stinging rain was to watch as the car left her behind alone and crushed by the tragic departure.  
"That's how Hilde and I were used to be before any of you met Sylvia and me. I know it was cruel from my part not to have stayed with her, but what would you guys had done if it was you?" Duo finished and cried a little, "I have been worrying for 10 years, 10 long years. I didn't even know if she was still alive or even safely with her new family."  
  
The artist stared around his listening friends and noticed Relena and Middie crying, and how silent his friends were.  
  
"Why haven't you told me this Duo?" Middie asked shortly, "Why? I always thought that Sylvia was your sister."  
  
" After all that has happed, I HAD to pretend that I love her or my parents would have argued against each other. I HAD to pretend," he said softly.  
  
"Or how else I would have lived for 10 years without going crazy for her? " 


	20. Not True

The characters mentioned don't belong to me, but they are to Ban Dai and Sunrise. Story is originally inspired from the hit Drama series in Korea named Endless Love.  
  
Not true  
  
Hilde stepped in the living room and stared at her friends, they seemed sad for some reason.  
  
"Duo? Is everything okay?" she asked timidly and heads shot up to her.  
  
Quatre was too baffled to reply and Middie didn't dare to say anything.  
  
"Were fine Hilde, we were talking about stuff we'd use to do." Her brother reassured, "So you wanna go home now? You want me to drive you?"  
  
"No. I'll drive her." A voice answered for Hilde, it was Winner's voice and he sounded dead serious.  
  
"Ok, I'll fetch my stuff. Wait for me outside ok Quatre?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She left the silent room and went upstairs, leaving some muffled sounds can still be heard but she tried not to pay attention to them.  
  
"I can't believe Hilde went through so much," Middie sobbed out, "I can't . . ."  
  
"How can you do this to her Duo? " Quatre asked harshly, "I knew you had issues when I met you but, this doesn't fit your description."  
  
The braided man sighed as he rang his finger through his bangs, "Look, I was young then, what did you want me to do?"  
  
"Duo? Can I speak to you?" Sylvia's voice came from behind him, "I think we need to talk."  
  
"Sure."  
  
As he followed Sylvia, he came across Hilde and he hugged her before she left Trowa's house. He wished that he could have spent more time with her but he knew she would have understood. He'd wished that they never got in this mess but he can't change anything now.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
Hilde fiddled with her skirt as she glanced through the passing night scenery, " Why are you so quiet Quatre?"  
  
He gave a sleepy smile, " It was nothing Hilde, I'm just kind of sleepy and I need to rest before the grand tournament."  
  
She cocked her eyebrow, "lack of sleep? Are you mocking me Quatre Raberba Winner?"  
  
"No. It's just . . ." he stopped and stared at her softly, "It's because I can't stop thinking about you that made me stop sleeping, it's because you are so beautiful and it's because I love you Hilde."  
  
She blushed fiercely and laughed, "Oh Quatre. I love you too."  
  
He stopped his car at a red light and leaned over to kiss her, they shared a sweet moment when nothing else mattered, well maybe except the excessive horning noise behind their car.  
  
Duo Maxwell closed the door behind him and he felt a pillow hitting him in the face. He saw her angry eyes gazing at him and he sat across the bedroom.  
  
"Duo, why was Hilde here with you guys! You know how much I hate her!" she growled, " I thought I was your sister.  
  
He winced at the treat and replied, "I didn't know you were coming, besides it has been 10 years since I saw her. There's no pain if I saw my sister no?"  
  
"She is NOT you're sister you lost jerk. I'm you're sister, she is just a sad girl been mixed up in all this in the beginning, I was your sister from the start, It was our parent's fault. So I expect you to avoid the subject of Hilde when our parents are coming to see how you have been doing with Middie."  
  
"Why? Why for god's sake? They have the right to know what she's been and doing for so long. Especially mom." Duo clenched his teeth together and hissed, "Did you ever cared of how she'd missed her for all these years? Do you know that it's because of this that she is in the hospital now and worrying her ass for Hilde. You may have been my blood related sister to my parents, but they know the you will never be our Hilde."  
  
She looked at him with what seemed like hatred, "I don't want to listen to this anymore, I'm going home, the other already did. Let's not disturb Trowa Barton anymore then I want too."  
  
" For the first time I agree with you." He said out loud, " Look it's late I don't want to talk to you anymore."  
  
He went to the door and finished his sentence sarcastically, "Goodnight Sis." 


	21. Disbelief

This story is originally inspired by the pop TV show in Korea named Blue Love. Also the characters mentioned here belong to the Sotsu Agency and Sunrise. Sorry for all the waiting that I may have caused any of it's readers.  
  
Disbelief  
  
"Hilde!"  
  
The maid's head shot up and stared at the running figure coming towards her, she noticed it was Relena.  
  
"Relena, what's wrong?"  
  
Her friend gasped for air and finally formed her phrase.  
  
"Mrs. Une decided to fire you Hilde!"  
  
"What? She can't do that! I NEED this job. What will I do without this job? My mom can't pay for her shop and our house!"  
  
Relena took Hilde's arm and they ran towards the office.  
  
"I dunno. But maybe you can talk about it with her."  
  
She thought about it and she nodded as they arrived in front of the door and knocked on the dark wooden door. Mrs. Une was their co-manager of the Hotel, she was a mysterious woman with her own secrets. She has the appearance of a lady but her facial expression was cold as ice.  
  
"Come in." a smooth voice answered back to Hilde as she took her courage and went inside. The room was properly designed and the furniture was modern with a contemporary taste.  
  
Something was caught in Hilde's throat but she had managed to make it go away.  
  
"I've heard that you decided to fire me. I wanted to ask you personally if this was true." Hilde asked.  
  
The modest woman shifted from her seat and leaned closer to Hilde, "You have heard right then Mrs. Schbeiker. I am firing you because of economical reasons and it's not because I simply didn't want any more stewardess in this Hotel, in fact I would have accepted your services but we can't afford you anymore."  
  
Hilde ripped the edge of her dress and nodded.  
  
"I hope you understand this matter and that I hope it won't affect you too seriously Mrs. Schbeiker."  
  
The young woman flinched at her boss's speech, her voice was icy cold and she didn't seem to care about her social status. Hilde knew that if she dared to reply to Mrs. Une's decision, she won't ever change her mind.  
  
Abruptly, a man charged inside the room and nearly fell on the luxurious wooden floor. It was Quatre, and by Hilde's eyes, he seemed mad about something.  
  
" Lady Une. How dare you fire my girlfriend?" He asked ferociously, "You know that you mustn't meddle my with personal relationships."  
  
She snorted, "Oh Please Quatre. You and I both know that you're enjoying her presence while you still have interest of her, and if she doesn't please you anymore, you'll just throw her away like an old sock." Mr. Winner slammed his hand beside Hilde and glared at her boss, "You better take that back. I am not playing with her. I love her. Now, if you want to disobey me, I can care less, in fact, I'm more glad to report this to my mother and fire you."  
  
The three occupants were silent before Lady Une spoke, "Alright. I won't fire you but she won't be able to return to her original dormitory because we will not be able to afford any more stewardesses living in this Hotel for economical issues. As you are already aware, our Hotel's business has gone down for a while and we have to spare jobs and whatever it takes to make this Hotel the best it was."  
  
"I understand. I'm satisfied to hear this second offer. Aren't you Hilde?" The blond man asked to Hilde.  
  
She didn't know how to reply so she simply made a strangled noise and nodded.  
  
"Good. Now if you may excuse me Mr. Winner, I have business to attend to discuss the decline of the value of this establishment, please feel free to do whatever you want in this Hotel."  
  
Quatre stood up and took Hilde gently by her arm and smiled bitterly to Une. "I have to go to. I have to help my lady to find proper lodgment for her."  
  
"I do hope this lady finds a proper place to live for the moment. Please acquire my sincere apologies for this inconvenience Mrs. Schbeiker."  
  
The couple agreed and left the room, outside, Hilde had questions running through her mind as she remembered how Quatre sounded so serious about her and how he had saved her job, even if she had lost her place in the dormitory.  
  
"Quatre. I never knew that you had so much power over my boss."  
  
He stared blankly to Hilde but smirked, "Of course, this Hotel IS my property after all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's more that it's owned by my mother but since she isn't always here she leaves the charges to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that she didn't fire you? I knew you'd never want my money and that you'd think I'm handing it out as charity. You know that I would help you, but I guess I had to leave matters to you since this is your personal decision NON?"  
  
She bowed her head and stared at the floor as she fiddled her dress, "Of course I'm glad Quatre. It's just I'm surprised that you were so important to this Hotel . . ."  
  
"HOTELS! Hilde. Plural. I own or my family owns a lot of hotel like this world wide."  
  
"I feel so intimidated now." She whispered.  
  
He grinned to her as he pulled her to a dance, "Why would you feel intimidated my dear? And you know what Hilde?"  
  
She cocked her head lightly and shrugged, "What Quatre?"  
  
" Je t'aime."  
  
Duo arranged some of his paintings and ripped the opening of some boxes to pull out its contents. Middie and Heero took out the furniture and placed them carefully in separate rooms of the apartment. Duo's fiancée decided to move away from Heero's original workshop and that she and Duo decided to live near the school that he'd be teacher soon.  
  
"Well, since I had moved here I look's like the only things I ever did was moving and wasting my time."  
  
"Duo! Stop complaining and help more."  
  
He grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Yes mistress Middie and lord Yuy."  
  
"Duo?" Heero's voice rang out from the living room.  
  
"What He-man?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well you can just kiss my . . ."  
  
The phone suddenly rang and stopped Duo from achieving his treat, "I'll go get it."  
  
"Duo Maxwell here."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He grinned as he heard Hilde's voice on the other line of the phone.  
  
"Hey sis. How have you been?"  
  
"Duo I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Just tell me babe. I only live to serve my humble and lovely sister."  
  
"I need a place to stay."  
  
Author's note:  
  
I apologize for not putting any poem or citation extracts for quite a while. I'm quite busy and a lot of exams have happened including my current situation of my health. 


	22. ‘I loved you, I still love you, now I lo...

The characters mentioned in this fictional story belong to their rightful owners of Ban Dai and the Sotsu Agency Sunrise. This story is originally inspired by the pop TV show Endless Love from Korea.  
  
During the current events that has happened during my examination week, I've decided to write a long chapter this time so I'd get this fan fic finished as soon as I can.  
  
'I loved you, I still love you, now I love another.'  
  
Hilde arranged her stuff in her room and smiled at the thought of her living with Duo.  
  
"Hey babe. I'm sorry if this place looks like a dump. I mean, it is a art shop and all . . ." Duo continued talking and helped her arrange some furniture.  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't lose my job. Besides, living with you is the best thing that can ever happen to me."  
  
"Yeah. Just like the old times huh Hilde?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Suddenly, Wu Fei showed up behind them and asked if they needed any help. The siblings declined his offer but told him that he could help by taking the trash out.  
  
"Oh, by the way. I have a date with Sally." Chang said quickly.  
  
"You have a date with Sally?? That's great!" The maid exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Well I gotta go guys. See you later Duo! You too Hilde!"  
  
With that, Wu Fei stormed out and left them alone again.  
  
"I should wash the windows Duo. They are so dusty." She commented and fetched some rags.  
  
Hilde sat on a seat near the opening and began to rub it with liquid detergent. Duo Maxwell took the chance and grabbed rough paper and some charcoal and started to sketch her. Carefully, he drew every detail of her as he glanced at her. She giggled at him and continued the washing.  
  
Soft light poured in as they remain there like that for a while, they savoured each others presence. But, without either of them knowing it, Chang slipped back in and noticed how Duo grinned happily at Hilde and how his drawing was dazzling.  
  
"They are so close, it looked like they were in Love." The men thought silently before he hurried away. "I just hope you know what you are doing Duo Maxwell. Don't forget: You're already married."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was sitting in his office when heard someone coming in. It was the guy named Trowa.  
  
"What do you want Barton?" he demanded noncommittally. "If you don't have anything to say get the HELL out of my office."  
  
The tall man stood in front of him and smirked, "I think you know what your mother did yesterday."  
  
"Yeah. She hired that bitch Sylvia to work in this hotel." He muttered.  
  
"That was a big mistake no? Hiring the witch who damned your whore." "Hilde is not a whore you asshole! What is the purpose of your visit anyway Barton?!" Quatre exploded.  
  
Trowa took a seat and leaned back in it nonchalantly, "I thought I might come to cheer you up. I mean, that's what partners do."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine. Then I should warn you that someone is closing to your dear little Hilde as we speak."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about you lunatic. Hilde loves me and only me. So fuck off!"  
  
The men glared at each other for a while before Quatre turned his glance elsewhere and left Trowa standing in front of him.  
  
"You're jealous aren't you Barton?" Winner smirked playfully, "You're jealous that Duo has Middie and I have Hilde. That leaves you the only one who has NOTHING."  
  
"Well at least I know my girlfriend is not cheating on me Winner."  
  
The blond man sighed, "Can you just please leave my office Mr. Barton. I have work to continue."  
  
"Fine. But piece of advice Mr. Winner: Watch out for Maxwell. If you don't, you'll lose everything to that bastard."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Watch out for Maxwell? What does he think he is? A witch?" Quatre asked himself as he sat waiting for Sylvia to show up.  
  
"Hey Quatre!" Sylvia's voice beamed out, "It has been so long since we'd had lunch together."  
  
He gave a sad smile and asked her to sit down, "So how's your first day of work here Sylvia? Not to bad I hope."  
  
"It's not that bad." She replied, 'I'm just glad I'm having lunch with you. But I bet you'd enjoy the company of more girls instead of being with old silly me huh Q-Man?"  
  
"Don't call me that. It's frustrating. Besides, this may be the last time I'd have lunch with you." He told her as he sipped his red wine.  
  
"Are you jocking? You don't like me anymore?"  
  
"Oh please Sylvia, I'm still your bud. I just meant that I'll be having lunch with another girl from now on."  
  
The woman eyed Quatre seriously for a moment but let it out," I guess you finally found a girl you really like. Who is she?"  
  
He laughed, "Oh, I think you'd know her if you'd had a brain."  
  
"Are you telling me I'm dumb?"  
  
"No. I meant you wouldn't make a good detective that's all." Winner finished his sentence and thanked the waiter for bringing the plates.  
  
"Would this girl be Hilde?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Why yes. She's the one."  
  
Jealousy seeped in Sylvia's mind as she compared herself with Hilde.  
  
"Hilde, Hilde, Hilde. Why her? She's nothing compared to me. That bitch. I thought she left town." She thought angrily, " I'll make her pay for being here in the same world as me and taking away Duo and Quatre from me."  
  
Abruptly, she took her stuff and excused herself.  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon Sylvia? We haven't even touch our coming deserts yet." He wheedled mockingly.  
  
"I have some unfinished business to attend." She told him quickly. "I'll see you later ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner smiled evilly as he watched from the corner of his eyes the departing figure of his guest.  
  
His gaze returned to his wineglass, the swirls of red made him think of the colour of blood. The tint made him angry as he gulped the rest and waved to the waiter.  
  
"That suited you well Sylvia. And there are still a lot of things you don't know about me. And one things is to never hurt my girlfriend you bitch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah Hilde?"  
  
"How does it feel to be bonded with the one you love?"  
  
The man shifted into a more comfortable position as they both stared at the stars. "Why would you ask a question like that?"  
  
"Just curious." She said.  
  
He thought for a long time before he found the correct answer, "It's like being linked together by a piece of metal that coasted me a whole year's salary. It still hurts my heart when I see Middie wearing my ring everyday and realised how much cash I've wasted on that piece of junk."  
  
"Duo! How can you say that?" Hilde yelled out.  
  
"I didn't finish," He grumbled. 'So anyway. That piece of junk was valuable. It was my labour, but for Middie, I'd buy her anything she'd want if I can only see her smile."  
  
"That was so romantic. I'd never thought that you could say such beautiful Duo." His sister whispered, "She's so lucky to have you."  
  
"Well you're lucky to have Quatre." Duo said softly as he felt an odd pain of jealousy hitting him in his heart. "I wished I could take his place." The artist thought silently.  
  
The maid grunted as she sat up and tried to get her numb feet to work," Come, let's go back inside. It's getting chilly."  
  
"But Hilde! It's so beautiful out here." Duo whined, " I think I'll stay a little longer sis. I'll meet you back in a sec."  
  
"Suit yourself nature boy. I'm heading inside for some pizza."  
  
With that Duo jumped and grabbed her waist. "Hey you didn't tell me we'd have pizza! You're so evil!! EVIL!!"  
  
"Oh Duo. Will you ever grow up?" She asked playfully as she nearly poked him to death.  
  
"Do you want me to change Hilde? I can mime Wu Fei if you want or even the dudes who live in England with their strange English accent."  
  
"Duo! I just like you the way you are, besides, the English in England is the real english. No stop grabbing me or the pizza will burn in Hell!"  
  
"Oh no!" Duo squealed comically, "Not the pizza!"  
  
Soon, he was already inside to check on their dinner.  
  
So Hilde was left walking slowly towards her new home.  
  
"God let me have some more time to be with Duo." 


	23. Rush

I'm too lazy. I don't own Gundam Wing and this story are based on another Show.  
  
Rush  
  
Middie stepped inside the Art Shop to find Duo. She brought him a Fruit Basket for him and wanted to invite him for dinner that night with one of her co-workers.  
  
"Duo? Are you in here?"  
  
Her voice echoed through the empty halls, "He must be at work, "she sighed, "Guess I have to come back later."  
  
Her eyes searched one last time around the living room and something caught her attention. She strolled across and took out the sketching book of Duo. Middie flipped the pages and smiled at her husband's drawings. They seemed to come alive and they showed their beauty to her.  
  
Her cheerful expression drifted as she saw the final sketch. Her eyes narrowed as she traced the lines of the drawing, it was a portrait of Hilde.  
  
The delicate touch of this portrait made her furious, she felt a stab at her heart as she wonder why would Duo draw Hilde when she asked him to draw herself he refused.  
  
It finally made sense. Duo loved her. Hilde.  
  
"No it's not true. Duo loves me and only me." She muttered. All of a sudden, she heard the door opening and the heavy footsteps coming closer.  
  
Middie hurried to put the book back in its place and grabbed her Basket. As she reached for the door, a sleepy Duo was in front of her.  
  
"Hey Middie. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to come and invite you for dinner."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The man stepped inside the room and sat on the couch, "Why do have a Fruit Basket with you?"  
  
She stepped closer and gave it to him, he simply nodded and kissed her on the cheeks, "Thanks babe."  
  
"So you want to come with me for that dinner?" She asked softly.  
  
"I dunno, I have another meeting and I have to prepare for when my parents are coming to Korea this month. I mean, there's still rooms in this place that we didn't clean up yet."  
  
"I heard Trowa moved from the old place you used to live."  
  
"Yeah, that's why my parents wanted to come back to live there when they heard Barton didn't want it anymore."  
  
"Well I have to go Duo. I have to prepare for the dinner. Are you sure you don't want to see Dorothy? It has been a long time since we saw her."  
  
"It's ok. I'll go have lunch with her another time. You know how I hate looking at her eyebrows . . .It freaks the shit out of me." "You're right. But you shouldn't make fun of her."  
  
"All right."  
  
They kissed for a moment before she left Duo's place. Out side the doors she stared back at the building, "Duo, don't you love me anymore? Even your kiss wasn't as passionate as before . . .Am I imagining things? Or is this true?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So Quatre, when are you getting hitched with your lady?'  
  
"Will you stop asking that damn question Heero Yuy? I can ask the same thing about Relena."  
  
"Hey! I ask the questions here."  
  
The men laughed as they ate their lunch, the food was great but it wasn't as appealing as seeing Hilde Duo thought.  
  
Outside the rain was washing the windows of the restaurant and casted a gloomy shadow from the cheerful sun.  
  
"Where is Hilde anyway?" Heero asked as he drank his vodka, "I thought she and Relena were working here."  
  
"They are going shopping." Quatre told him, "I don't think you want to join them if I were you."  
  
They both nodded and resumed their meal. "I heard Sylvia is working here, where is she?'  
  
"She's probably doing voodoo on Hilde because she's so jealous about her."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"But she has been making Hilde's days hard." The golfer sighed and stared at his drink, "She made Hilde work extra hard just because she said so."  
  
"Why don't you just give her some cash."  
  
"She doesn't want any charity."  
  
"Well, she's a hard working woman who cares about her mother that's for sure." Heero replied, "You're lucky to have her."  
  
"Yeah, everybody said so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll see you later Hilde."  
  
"Bye Relena!"  
  
Hilde smiled at herself and went inside her mom's shop. She found Mrs. Schbeiker putting the merchandises in the right storage place.  
  
"Hey mom. Want any help?"  
  
The sweating woman shook her head and continued her job. She her room and began to store away her stuff that she had just bought.  
  
She felt dizzy during her shopping but ignored it and took a painkiller. Abruptly she heard the phone ringing and picked it up, it was Duo's voice.  
  
He asked her if she could go to his house and stay for the night.  
  
"I got your favourite movie Hilde!"  
  
"That's great. I'm coming right after I tell my mom.'  
  
"Sure, I'll be waiting for you."  
  
She hung up the phone and took another pill to stop the throbbing of her head.  
  
Hilde later arrived at her brother's house and he invited her in.  
  
The house was empty but the delicious aroma of food made her stomach growl. It was a wonderful time to spend with each other and share their little stories.  
  
A regretful feeling made Duo sad secretly as he remembered lying to Middie that he had a meeting. But he wasn't really guilty, it wasn't a crime to spend some time with the one you cared. Is it?  
  
"Duo? Are you ok? You look really weird" she told him.  
  
"I'm ok sis. Let's watch that movie."  
  
They sat in the dark living room, Duo popped the cassette inside but it broke down and the film was destroyed.  
  
"Guess you have to buy another tape."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know it was broken." Duo lamented, "its Middie's VCR. I'll have to buy a new one before she notice it."  
  
"Hey, it stopped raining. Let's go outside."  
  
The cool air hit the siblings and gave Hilde a chill, Duo took of his coat and put it on her shoulders. Crickets chirped in the nearby trees as the shy stars shone dimly.  
  
"I had a great evening Duo. But tell me, why did you have a Fruit Basket in the living room?" she asked mischievously.  
  
"Middie gave it to me this morning." He said casually, " I don't know what the occasion was but I know her for a long time and she always liked to give presents for no special reasons."  
  
"That is so nice of her."  
  
"Yeah, once when I was in High School and when she had a crush on me, she stuffed a giant Teddy in my locker and it almost crushed me, if Heero wasn't there to lift it from me, I would have been in a coma."  
  
"Stop your nonsense. I don't believe you."  
  
"I swear to God that it would have crushed me." He continued, "She was so sorry for what it had happened, she baked me some cookies but her culinary skills weren't great at that time so I had to drink at least 5 small juice boxes to get the taste out of my mouth."  
  
"I still find that story ridiculous."  
  
"I know, "he chuckled, "And the weirdest part was, how did she get my locker combination . . ."  
  
"Hilde?"  
  
They turned their heads to the odd voice and found a couple next to them.  
  
Hilde focused her sight despite the dark and found that the woman was familiar. The old man standing next to her might be at the fifties. Their grey hair was intertwined with some black and their eyes bored an unexpected sadness.  
  
It was Duo who cracked the silence.  
  
"Dad? Mom? What are you doi--."  
  
"Hilde? Is that you?"  
  
Realisation rushed into her mind as she remembered who they were. The times they've spent together and the time when she left her family to join with her real mother. She got used with Mrs. Schbeiker but Hilde always thought about Maria Maxwell from time to time.  
  
"Mom? Is that you?" 


	24. A Favour for a Favour

Again, I'm too lazy to write the disclaimer thingie. I'll write it next time.  
  
A Favour for a Favour  
  
Hilde hugged her mother tightly as Mrs. Maxwell whispered soothing phrases too her. It had been a long time since they saw each other. In the next room, Duo and Mr. Maxwell were silent and avoided any conversation.  
  
"Oh Hilde. I missed you so much," She told the young woman, "You can't believe how hard it was for me to live with out seeing you.."  
  
"Me too mom."  
  
They finished their hug and Maria Maxwell gazed upon the daughter she once was.  
  
"You've grown up to be a beautiful lady Hilde." The old woman choked out, "I see Mrs. Schbeiker has done a wonderful job raising you, I was so worried about you living in that house."  
  
"Mom, we moved shortly after you . . .But I got a job and everything is better then it used too. My 'mother' is a great person, just like you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you noticed how grown up Hilde is now?" Mr. Maxwell asked his son in a low voice, " She's grown up to be a beautiful young woman."  
  
'Yeah"  
  
John Maxwell stared into the dark sky as he tried to understand the situation.  
  
"Duo, why haven't you told us that you've found Hilde?"  
  
"Sylvia would of thought it was a bad idea."  
  
"Well I'm glad I finally saw her tonight. Do you know how hard it was to live without her for all those years?' He asked his son, Duo dimly saw his tears, "I always remembered the times we had together and when Sylvia came into our lives, it was horrible."  
  
"I never regretted to have raised Hilde for a short time. But . . ."  
  
"But?'  
  
Mr. Maxwell wiped his tears and sighed, " But I regretted the time we left Hilde behind without telling her how much I loved her."  
  
Their dialogue ended as they went back inside the Workshop. The couple decided to head back to their Hotel, regretfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What? Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell are back?" Quatre asked Hilde with excitement. "It has been a long time since I saw them."  
  
"Yeah, they arrived some time ago and you are invited to a short reunion party."  
  
"That's great."  
  
It was Hilde's break time and they were having lunch while they continued to discuss to party. " We'll invite Heero & Relena, Sally and Wu Fei must attend and . . ."  
  
She stopped. What about Sylvia?  
  
Hilde smiled, of course she'll invite Sylvia. She IS Duo's sister, even if it is true.  
  
"So Hilde, you guys are having the party at your old House? I heard that your parents bought back the place from Barton."  
  
She nodded, " They are retired, so they'll be enjoying the country air. Duo told me that Mrs. Maxwell was sick for a long period of time."  
  
"Yes, I think when we were in the US, I've visited the Maxwell house and often saw Mrs. Maxwell in bed. Sylvia was very over protective about her mother."  
  
"Hum."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Her head shot up as she continued to sip her tea, "It's just, I haven't heard of Middie all week and I'm worried about her."  
  
Quatre Winner raised an eyebrow and chuckled, " What are you worried about?"  
  
"Well, Duo and Middie are married but they don't spend a lot of time together these days."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, they both have a heavy schedule."  
  
Hilde took her time to think about what Quatre just told her. It was true. They were important people after all and they do have a lot of work. So it's natural that they don't see each other often.  
  
"You're right Quatre. I shouldn't be worried."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stared at his painting in satisfaction before her started to clean the soft brushes drenched with acrylic paint. The colours swirled together in the sink while he cleaned them. Wu Fei dropped by earlier to announce that he had new materiel for him. It had been a while since he saw the Chinese photographer, he told him that he was taking new photos for some article, but Duo knew he was spending time with sally.  
  
He suddenly realised how bad he was feeling for lying to Middie, but he knew she would understand.  
  
"Hey Duo."  
  
He took a quick glance and saw his wife in the doorway, "Hey babe. You're ready to go to my parent's party?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, she strolled into the room to take a look at Duo's artwork.  
  
"Oh, that's just a painting I had to do for this French dude. He's expecting it to arrive to his mansion at the end of the week. Pretty cool huh?"  
  
"It's lovely."  
  
Suddenly, he noticed how silent she was so he wiped his hand on the apron before he tossed it on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?'  
  
Middie took a deep breath and asked, "Do you still love me?"  
  
"That was unexpected." He thought.  
  
"Of course I love you Middie. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"I saw your sketch of Hilde."  
  
It all became clear.  
  
"Middie. It was just a painting . . ."  
  
"But you never drew ME. You draw Hilde without hesitation but you refused to sketch me."  
  
"Middie. Why are you acting like this. It's just a drawing. You don't have to be jealous for a piece of paper."  
  
"I'm not jealous over Hilde Duo Maxwell." She replied with a strong tone he never heard, "I'm just saying that I think you spend to much time with Hilde that's all."  
  
She covered her mouth when the last part of the sentence came out. It shocked her how angry she felt.  
  
"Duo I'm sorry, maybe I'm just stressed out . . ."  
  
"I think we should separate for a while Middie."  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo rang his hand through his bangs, "I think we need to have some time alone to think about this and have some time to relax."  
  
"I get it." She said, "I know what you want. You want more time to be with Hilde than to be with me." Her voice ripped through the room. "You are giving me this excuse just to be with her. I love you Duo. I always have. But you've gone too far. I understand how you feel to finally find your sister after 10 damn years but it gives you no excuse to do this to me. I'm your wife."  
  
"So when you're my wife it gives you the right to tell me what I should do with my spare time? You're sick."  
  
"I'm sick? What about you? You're abusing my love to you. Don't you love me? If you do, you'll come back to my apartment and live with me like a married couple should."  
  
"Oh. So now you're forcing me to live with you now?! You know you can't do that."  
  
"Of course I can. You're my husband. I love you and YOU love me."  
  
"I'm not sure anymore Miss Noventa."  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she realised of what Duo had just told her.  
  
"You don't mean that, do you Duo?'  
  
He remained silent as he took out a cigarette from a pack nearby.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
She got no reply so she headed to the doorway, "I think we should have some time alone."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say babe."  
  
By the time Duo lighted his cigarette, Middie was already driving away from her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The braided man walked into his old house where his parents held the small party. Everybody was there, all except for Sylvia and Middie.  
  
"Duo, where is Middie?" Mrs. Maxwell asked, "I know Sylvia must be late but I thought she was coming with you."  
  
"She . . .had a meeting and left in a hurry."  
  
"Oh? Well that's sad."  
  
"Hey everybody!! Let's take a group picture!!" Wu Fei announced, "I'll give you guys 10% off."  
  
"Very funny Wu Fei."  
  
"Well Mr. Yuy, I have to make a living too." BRBR Duo Maxwell glanced at Hilde and smiled. She was wearing a light blue sundress and she simply look dazzling, but she looked pale.  
  
"Hilde, are you feeling alright?"  
  
She shook her head and reassured him she was fine. Even if the head pains were getting more painful by the passing day.  
  
"Ok everyone, let's smile."  
  
The camera snapped the photographs of everyone but Wu Fei still insisted one individualised photos of each couple, including himself.  
  
They were having a grand time till they saw Sylvia coming.  
  
"Hey guys!! Hi mom!" She kissed her mother's cheek and gave a cheerful expression to everyone, except for Hilde.  
  
"What is Hilde doing here?" She asked in an angered voice, "Nobody told me SHE was going to be there."  
  
"Now Sylvia, "Mr. Maxwell said, "She's a part of our family."  
  
"What family? She's doesn't belong here."  
  
"Sylvia, what are you saying, you don't mean that do you?" Mrs. Maxwell told her.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"I won't take that attitude of yours Sylvia Maxwell."  
  
Hilde felt pain under her sternum as she heard the last part of the sentence. She used to be a Maxwell, a long time ago. Why doesn't Sylvia like her? What did she ever do wrong?  
  
"Sylvia, "Hilde said while she approached her, "Why don't you come in and enjoy yourself . . ."  
  
Suddenly, with all her force, Sylvia slapped her right on Hilde's cheek.  
  
Realising what she had dine she backed away from the gaping mouths. Relena rushed to Hilde as she gave her a glass of cold water. Hilde winced in pain as she gingerly put her hand on the throbbing area.  
  
"You bitch! What do you have against Hilde?" Quatre yelled as he tried to get away from Heero and Wu Fei's grip. "Let me go! I have to make her pay."  
  
Out of nowhere, Duo approached Sylvia and slapped her back.  
  
Tears fell on her cheeks, "What are you doing Duo? I'm your sister." Sylvia staggered back, she was shocked by Duo' behaviour.  
  
"You are not my sister Miss. Hilde is my sister. You have no right to hurt her." The artist's voice roared out. It surprised everyone there including his parents.  
  
Sylvia's eyes closed as she ran away from the party. She clumsily searched for her car key to open her car.  
  
"Why does Hilde have to be the important one in this family. She's not even blood related."  
  
As the crying woman ignited the ignition, she decided to find her real family, the Schbeikers. 


	25. Worries

It has been along time huh? Well I'm still continuing this story, even if it takes me another 2 tears, which I hope not . . .  
  
As you already know, the characters don't belong to me. This is the most dramatic part of the story I think and I had to do a lot of thinking to make this chapter written and posted here. I would like to thank all my fans for encouraging me for throughout this fic.  
  
Sylvia starred at the tiny shop, it had dusty windows, no air conditioning and that's where her mother worked .Not the Maxwell mother, her real mother.  
  
As she continued to stare at the shop she spotted a kid stealing a candy bar, oh she had remembered the times she had stolen stuff, small stuff, Sylvia also remembered how the punishment was. How harsh it was for a ten- year-old.  
  
Her eyes grew wide, as she was the familiar woman shooing off the kid, in a flash, her mother noticed her presence. The old woman ran to her car and cried, "Sylvia! Sylvia, open the door. I missed you so much. Please open the door."  
  
Feeling her heart driving her crazy, she finally accepted to open her car window to allow her 'mother' to talk to her.  
  
When they finally faced each other outside of her car, the young woman realised to forget all her emotions that were kept in her heart for so long, and she embraced her one and truly unforgettable mother she abandoned for so long.  
  
"So how are you doing Sylvia?"  
  
Without glancing to her, the young manager replied, "I've had a good life until now. I won State championships and I graduated at Harvard."  
  
"It seems that you had a great time with your new family" Mrs. Schbeiker whispered, "Unlike you, we had a terrible life you can say."  
  
"I don't care of Hilde's past life, and you know that mother."  
  
Mrs. Schbeiker shook her head but didn't reply to the woman's comment, she knew that Sylvia was always jealous of Hilde for some reason, but since she didn't want to argue against her, she decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"You know that I always love you, even if you went with the Maxwells. I knew you wanted to have a better life then I could never afford for you. Fancy clothes, higher education . . .and I even remembered the times I couldn't even simply afford a can of Coke for you."  
  
"Mother . . ."  
  
"I always regretted your departure, but I couldn't force you to return to me if it meant total happiness for the rest of your life. But deep down, I know I regret that Hilde had to sacrifice her old life to be with me. To be with an old foolish and lonely woman like myself."  
  
"Well, she's not that bad looking and I'm pretty sure lots of rich men will marry her and she'll get a good life. It's not like she's going to die because we exchange families. It was just the truth she had to face sooner or later and she's not in control of all things in life. Sometimes you must face challenges and cruelty to survive in this world."  
  
"Maybe you're right," the old woman said to her self, "Maybe you're wrong."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know where Hilde and Duo are? It has been a long time since since I saw them."  
  
"Quatre, she doesn't have to be with you 24/7. She has the right to go shopping by herself, or spend some quality time doing something she likes by herself." Wu Fei said.  
  
"I guess you're right, I mean, I don't exactly OWN her or anything." The blond man said worriedly.  
  
They were having lunch in one of the Hotel's fancy dinning rooms, the aroma of a variety of dishes filled the men's lungs, but those smells didn't please Quatre's concerned mind.  
  
"I think she's spending to much time with Maxwell." Winner grumbled out as his thoughts turned into icy cold jealousy. "I think she doesn't like me anymore."  
  
"Come on Quatre. This is Hilde we're talking about. How do you feel if you were Hilde and you haven't seen you're long lost brother for over 10 YEAR?! It's a little bit obvious that you want to catch up with things and share some memories together."  
  
"I don't think mI would like to wear a bra first of all, and second I'm just worried that's all."  
  
"I don't think I would like to wear one myself, but I think you're just overeacting that's all. I mean, she does have to work her ass off to feed her mom and kept their house up. She's not like you. You're a spoiled brat. She's a girl trying to get on with her life honestly by working hard."  
  
"I know, I know . . . It's just . . .I think maybe Trowa Barton is right."  
  
"What?" The Chinese man made a questionning face, "Who's right?"  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing." Quatre gave a nervous laugh. "I think you're right Wu Fei."  
  
But in fact, Quatre did fear that Trowa was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo and Hilde we're having the time of their life, fishing in a secluded pond with cute forest animals running about. They had caught small fishes from the pond but they decided to let them go because Hilde told the man that the fishes encouraged her to set them free.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Did you and Middie had a fight?"  
  
"Why'd you ask?"  
  
"I haven't seen you guys together a lot these days and well, I'm just worried I guess."  
  
Duo raked his hand in his hair and sighed, "Yeah we had a fight. But it doesn't mean that we hate each other for life."  
  
"I hope you'll patch things up with her." Hilde said happily and tossed some bread crumbs to attract little ducklings to come near them. "I like seeing you guys together, it makes me all warm and fuzzy."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Well, you can say I envy you a lot." She said as she watches the little ducks peeking the piece that were floating on the water's surface.  
  
"Hilde . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to tell you something that has been on my mind for a long time. Since I had the fight with Middie, I did a lot of thinking and I came up on a conclusion to . . ."  
  
"To . . ."  
  
"To what Duo?" the maid asked, she had a weird feeling about this. She never liked when Duo had something serious to tell her, it makes her nervous to death.  
  
Before Duo continued his sentence, he pulled out a cigarette and started to reach out for his chrome Zippo, "To have a divorce with Middie."  
  
"What?!" Hilde jerked up and towered over the young man, "Why would you want a divorce? I think you're making a mistake Duo. Middie is woman and she's one of the nicest people anybody could meet. You've know each other for a long time and when you guys just got married for not even a year, you decide to separate?"  
  
"Hilde . . ."  
  
"Don't 'Hilde' me Duo Maxwell, divorce is something you should really think about before actually do it. You guys just had a little fight, it doesn't mean you have to hate her for disagreeing with you."  
  
Standing up calmly, Duo tossed the rest of his cigarette in the cold water, "I never said I hate her, after I had to fight with her, I realised something important and I made my decision."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I don't hate her, it's just I don't love her anymore."  
  
"You can't be serious! What would mom and dad think about you? What would Middie's parents say? You can't run away from your problems Duo."  
  
"I'm not running away Hilde Schbeiker. I'm only facing the truth." The man said compassionately.  
  
"And what is the 'truth' Duo Maxwell?" Hilde demanded in a voice she never would imagine having, "What 'truth' would force you to forget about your wife Middie? What 'truth' would make our parents disappointed in you and what 'truth' makes so many people unhappy?"  
  
Out of the blue and out of anything good, out of the deeps of all the lakes in the world, and out of the darkness that the sleeping sun cast its last shadows, is where Duo's solemn voice rang out in the cold autumn air.  
  
"The truth is that I'm in love with you Hilde Schbeiker." 


End file.
